ᙖᒪᓰﬡᖱ ᗯᗩᖇᖇᓰᗢᖇ
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Palekit, the first to be a blind warrior, has been born in CaveClan, and has been rejected by her own mother. Now, she goes on a journey through tunnels, her own cave, and wishes to become a warrior, and not a medicine cat. The story goes on and she looks for her destiny.
1. Allegiances

**CaveClan**

**Leader:**

**Flamestar- Flaming ginger tom with sparkling amber eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Timberstrike- Dark brown tom with yellow-green eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Hollytail- Black she-cat with white paws and tail tip (APPRENTICE- Dawnshadow)**

**Warriors:**

**Nightfang- Black tom with red eyes**

**Hollyshade- Black she-cat with stormy green eyesAshstorm- Black with pale brown underbelly she-cat with ice-blue eyes**

**Runningtail- Pale brown tom with bright blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Pinepaw)**

**Mosspath- Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Emberfall- Calico she-cat with light green eyes (APPRENTICE- Snowpaw)**

**Redstorm- Ginger tom with amber eyes (APPRENTICE- Dustpaw)**

**Swiftstrike- Calico tom with cold-blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Lilypaw)**

**Iceblaze- Shear white she-cat with icy-blue eyes**

**Windheart- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white belly fur**

**Apprentices:**

**Lilypaw- Silver she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes**

**Dustpaw- Pale brown tom with blue eyes**

**Snowpaw- Snow white tom with dark blue eyes**

**Pinepaw- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Queens:**

**Deerfoot- Pale brown with white flecks she-cat and blue eyes (mother of Timberstrike's kits: Palekit- Pale brown she-kit with blind-blue eyes/ Driftkit- Small dark gray tom with blue eyes/ Larkkit- Gray tabby she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes/ Tigerkit- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes)**

**Blackheart- Black she-cat with glowing amber eyes**

**Elders:**

**Dustyclaw- Pale ginger tom with dusty underbelly and blue eyes**

* * *

**TreeClan**

**Leader:**

** Sagestar- Dark tabby she-cat with sage-green eyes**

**Deputy:**

** Wildfire- Brown tabby she-cat with color-changing eyes (APPRENTICE- Morningpaw)**

**Medicine Cat:**

** Junipertail- Gray tabby she-cat with royal blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Dewstep)**

**Warriors:**

**Foxstrike- Fox-like she-cat with amber eyes**

**Emberlight- Black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes**

**Echolight- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Nightfeather- Black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Flamestorm- Shaggy black-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes**

**Fallensnow- Black, white, yellow, orange tom with blue eyes**

**Wildlily- Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Stormeye- Gray she-cat with swirly stripes and dark indigo eyes**

**Hawkstorm- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Quillfang- Dark gray tom with deep green eyes**

**Dawnspark- Mottled ginger she-cat with light green eyes**

**Ebonypelt- Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Longface- Tall gray she-cat with white belly fur and brilliant blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Firepaw)**

**Flightwing- Silver-and-white she-cat with silver eyes**

**Jaylight- Dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes**

**Blackheart- Black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Dewstep- White she-kit with green eyes**

**Morningpaw- Ginger she-car with white splotches and amber eyes**

**Firepaw- Flaming ginger she-cat with orange eyes**

**Queens:**

** Frostheart- Pale gray she-cat with white paws and ears and gray-blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Clawface- Scarred blue-gray tom with blind-blue eyes**

* * *

**FieldClan**

**Leader:**

** Flightstar- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

**Deputy:**

** Yellowsplash- Creamy furred tom with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

** Mistyfire- Black and ginger she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and blue fire on her head**

**Warriors:**

** Rustclaw- Rusty-colored she-cat with black paws and light green eyes**

**Darkstep- Dark gray tom with a jet black paw with amber eyes**

**Grayleaf- Pale gray tom with yellow eyes (APPRENTICE- Stormpaw)**

**Lakestep- Pale brown tabby tom with white underbelly, paws, tail tip and blue eyes**

**Froghop- Black and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Tallfoot- Russet-furred she-cat with blue eyes**

**Lavafang- Dark ginger she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Shineclaw- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

** Stormpaw- Gray tom with white chest and green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Kestrelheart- Dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes (pregnant with Lakestep's kits)  
**

**Elders:**

**Chasetail- Golden mottled she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

**LakeClan**

**Leader:**

** Darkstar- Black tom with hazel eyes**

**Deputy:**

** Cloverfur- Creamy furred she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

** Fogtree- Pale gray with a white ring around her tail, a white stripe down her back, and green eyes**

**Warriors:**

** Blackflame- Black-and-white tom with bright yellow eyes (APPRENTICE- Whitepaw)**

**Firetree- HANDSOME dark ginger tom with gorgeous amber eyes and tabby stripes (APPRENTICE- Twistedpaw)**

**Echofrost- White and silver she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Sharpheart- Black and white tom with blue eyes**

**Duckface- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Mosstree- Gray tom with gray eyes**

**Blacklight- Shining black she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Larkwing- Brown tom with blue eyes**

**Scarface- Scarred pale brown tom with a blue eye**

**Lizardtail- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and white underbelly**

**Apprentices:**

** Whitepaw- White she-cat with red stripe across eye and green eyes**

**Wavepaw- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Twistedpaw- White tom with black patches and green eyes**

**Queens:**

** Mintheart- Brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother of: Brokenkit- Black she-kit with ginger markings and cool green eyes)**

**Cloverfur- (mother of Darkstar's kits: Darkkit- Black tom/ Creamkit- Black she-kit with cream paws/ Smudgekit- Cream tom with black smudges)**

**Elders:**

** Rosepool- Rose-ginger with creamy white swirls and watery blue eyes**

* * *

**Cave-In Spirits:  
**

**Bluefire- Blue-gray she-cat with blind blue eyes**

**Maple- Brown and white she-cat**

**Dove- White she-cat with green eyes**

**Swipe- Brown tom with blue eyes**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

A blue-gray she-cat padded through the tunnels, with her head drooped to her chest to make sure it didn't hit the top of the tunnels. She had a misty, sparkly body, which meant she was a spirit from the dead. She padded through the tunnels, on which she died in. Her blind-blue eyes shined dimly in the dark and she turned the corner to see other spirits there. One spirit was a tom with brown fur and he licked his paws clean. Another was a white she-cat with shining green eyes, and she was just sitting there. The last spirit was a brown and white, evil-looking she-cat with a smirk spread across her face.

"Greetings, Bluefire of CaveClan," the white she-cat was the first and the only to greet Bluefire with a warm purr. "We just got here. I assume you are ready to hear the news for today?"

"Dove, you know she is late!" hissed the brown and white she-cat, scraping her claws against the soil underneath her. "You just lie to make her feel better. Bluefire will learn, someday. But not with you on her back like an addicted tom to a she-cat!" She looked to Bluefire, and back to Dove with cold, hard eyes. She looked at the tom and asked, "What do you think, Swipe?"

Swipe shrugged innocently and muttered, "I'm just wishing this meeting would get started, Maple."

"Whatever," Maple rolled her eyes and laid her head on her paws. "What's new, Dove?"

"I was only going to say that the other day, the stream was flowing red with blood," Dove looked down at the ground and back up to the others. "I assume we should be prepared for anything ForestClan has to tell us. They are trying to reach us, but their prophecies are failing. We might just have to go to Coldstone at the right time and give ourselves a rebirth at the proper time. I am sure that the Clans will die, if we do not come up to the surface, in time. Does anyone else agree that we should do this?"

"I do," Bluefire finally spoke. "I wish be reborn again."

"I'll do whatever," Swipe shrugged, flexing his claws and muscles.

"Oh thank you for asking, Dove!" Maple sarcastically quoted. "I would love to fly my way to ForestClan and live a life like a weirdo! NO! I am going up there, but not for any other cat's sake but my own."

"Like we care?" Bluefire stretched her claws to full length. "Tell me that I care when mice fly."

"Oh please!" Maple flashed an angry glare at Bluefire. "I'm going. I'll see you spirits back at the meeting next moon!" She stormed away, making paw marks while she did so. Finally, Maple was gone, and the three cats could talk in peace, like the truce from above.

Bluefire looked down onto the ground, knowing that she will never see it. She popped her head back up when Dove began to speak again, "I believe we are to be reborn of someone that is worthy of this. Wind with a strong heart. Take in that riddle, that I heard in my dream, and put it into action. When you understand, come to me. You know where my den is. And Bluefire, I wish to talk to you."

"Okay," Bluefire mewed as Swipe left. "What's up?"

"If you were to be reborn, would you like your sight back?" Bluefire felt Dove's warm breath and voice come out from her lips softly. She was trying to be sympathetic, which Bluefire hated very much.

"No," Bluefire narrowed her blind eyes. "I wish to be me, and me alone. Nothing will be changed."

"Alright," Dove shrugged. "Anyways, have you been having any dreams of any cats lately?"

"I don't think so. If I did, I'd be a little bit freaked out."

"Makes sense," Dove yawned. "I best be off to my den. Goodnight, Bluefire."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

I stumble over a stupid rock that blocks my path. I smell it, just to be sure I don't run over something like that again. I still couldn't see, and my brothers and sister were bragging about it all day. It's driving me insane! I look around and go to Larkkit and ask, "Are my eyes opened yet? If they are, why can't I see through them?" I try to keep my voice calm, but it comes out shaky. I sigh and give my chest a few embarrassed licks.

"They're opened," Larkkit gasps. "But they are really pale... and dull. I think we need to have daddy or mommy look at this!" Her mew began to end in gasps, like she always did. She turned around and her tail hit me straight in the face. I growl and she looks back. "Sorry! MOMMY!"

"Yes?" Deerfoot pads out and asks Larkkit, "What's wrong, dear?" I could tell her face looks at me, because her gasp comes quick. I hear her paw-steps pad across the cave floor and she falls to the ground with a loud thud. Beginning to pant, Deerfoot calls my father, Timberstrike, and the medicine cat, Hollytail, to come and look at me, as if it were really bad. I feel Hollytail's scent sting into my nose, along with Timberstrike's woody scent. I hear my mother pant, "If she's blind, she might not be a warrior like me. I will be ashamed!"

"Sh, Deerfoot," Timberstrike calms her down. "She'll be okay."

After Hollytail was done checking my eyes, she pads over to Deerfoot and Timberstrike. Since my ears have always worked well, I hear her say, "Deerfoot, Timberstrike, Palekit is blind. I cannot do anything about it, but the one thing I can do is offer a place as a medicine cat when I am gone."

"NO!" Deerfoot screeches. "I will never let her be that! I won't let her be anything! She will never go anywhere, ever! She must stay indoors. Not in camp, but in a den."

"Deerfoot, don't be that way-" Dawnshadow tries to comfort her, but interrupted by Deerfoot's yowl that echoed the cavern.

"Mommy, can I go outside?" I hear Driftkit mewl.

"Yes, dear," Deerfoot tries not to cry.

"Okay! C'mon, Palekit!" Driftkit grabs my tail with his and begins to pad his way out of the nursery. I hear Deerfoot grumble, and then leap towards us quickly.

"NO! Driftkit, you cannot go out there with Palekit!" Deerfoot grabs my tail with her strong teeth and hauls me back towards the nest, harshly. I hear a few cats gasp as she does so, and she scolds me with her unusually quick temper, "Palekit, you must stay out of the outside. If you ever go, have five warriors around you, since you might just go around and cause trouble! For now and forever, stay in the nursery until you grow old! When you are over six moons, I'll give you the elder's den! Got that?"

"No," I confess. "I don't understand why I have to stay inside, when we live in a cavern. Anyways, I will stay with Driftkit and will be with Mosspath. So, for now, just leave me alone."

"Palekit! DO not talk to me that way!"

"Deerfoot!" Timberstrike's calming voice stops Deerfoot from going any further. She tries to grab me by the scruff, but gets pulled back by Timberstrike, her own mate. Before he takes her to a private part to talk, he tells Driftkit and me, "You two can go outside. Just leave Deerfoot and me alone, so we can discuss a few things together. Got that?"

"Yes, Timberstrike!" Driftkit chirps and grabs my tail with his own. He purrs, "Let me lead you through to Mosspath. She might be able to show us around the camp so we know where we put our paws."

"Okay," I try to feel better after Deerfoot's scorching words, but they bother me. I don't wanna stay in the nursery all my life! I wanna be a warrior, and fight for my Clan to the end of my days! I want to attempt to maybe even be a leader, a leader of CaveClan. Deerfoot can't stop me, because I can do this on my own, as long as I have my loved ones with me. Turning my head around to a swift scent, I ask Driftkit, "Is that Mosspath? I remember that scent when I was in the nursery, and it told me it was named Mosspath."

"Yes," a tender voice speaks from the scent. "I am Mosspath. And you must be the great and powerful Palestar."

"Not yet! Driftstar keeps her as deputy!" Driftkit squawks from his area, rushing over. "She's my deputy, and her name is... Paleclaw!"

"I like it," Mosspath purrs. "Paleclaw and Driftstar!"

"How 'bout Driftheart and Palestar?" I insist, padding up to Driftkit. "I think I'd make a better leader." I hold my chin and tail up high to prove my "awesomeness" and move to Mosspath. "Mosspath, you are my deputy."

"No," Driftkit purrs and giggles a little. "I think I should be the leader of TreeClan, since I'm tall! Then, you can be the leader of CaveClan. Tigerkit! Wanna lay leaders versus leaders?" Tigerkit bounds over and I feel the air move as he nods to Driftkit's question. So, Driftkit calls over Larkkit and announces, "Larkstar of LakeClan! Since her name starts with an 'l' and she looks like a swimmer." Before Larkkit protests, Driftkit continues, "Tigerstar of FieldClan, because your really short and super thin, unlike other CaveClan cats."

"Hey!" Tigerkit retorts, growling.

"Take it as a compliment."

I hear Tigerkit grumbling, but he luckily goes with it and we fight. I say, "I call having Mosspath as my deputy!"

Seconds later, Timberstrike calls us in, just before we have the chance to play. I follow Driftkit's soothing scent and enter the brambles that keep the cavern nursery safe from any type of attack on us. I rest with Driftkit by my side, and hear my mother growl in disgust. She whispers to Driftkit, "Don't sleep with her, dear. Sleep with me. You wanna be something bigger, dear."

"No, mom," Driftkit stands up for me. "I am not leaving my sister. She's a great she-cat, and she's a better warrior than you'll ever be! I hope you understand that when she's leader."

Deerfoot pads away, clearly frustrated with Driftkit and me. I ignore it thought, glad I have cats that _actually _like me! I snuggle next to Driftkit and his warm breath of his voice comes out soothingly, "Don't worry about her, Palekit. She's just bothered about the fact you can't see. Just ignore that and go along with yourself, since you are special. Unlike her!"

"Don't say that," I put his paw down. "She's just like any other cat."

"And so are you," Driftkit tells me, sleeping right after his "kind" words to me. I fall asleep too, bothered by the words I hate to hear.

* * *

Timberstrike allows us to play outside, since it was "snowing". I go outside, making sure I was right behind Driftkit, and stepped in something wet. I flinch and step back into the dry area. It was cold and icy, something I have never felt before. I feel Driftkit's paw and he says to me reassuringly, "Don't worry, Palekit! This is what Timberstrike was talking about! This is snow! And guess what? You can eat it! It's just liked soaked moss, because it's full of water! Isn't that crazy?! Here, let me put some on your paw."

Slowly and cautiously, I hold my paw out to Driftkit's reach. He scoops up some snow and puts it in my paw. I wince away and feel the cold, tender feeling. The ice melts on my pad and I feel it in curiosity. I take a step out of the cave and let the snow capture my leg as I push through. Beside me, Driftkit leads me to an area where I feel the ground is sort of shaky. I wince as I step onto it, afraid of what might happen/

Tigerkit calls from his spot, scaring me a little, "Hey, Driftkit! Let's act like we are the four leaders of SnowClan!"

"Good idea!" Driftkit purrs. "I'll, of course, be Driftstar! Palekit, you be Palestar. Now, let's practice fighting each other, because that _is _what SnowClan cats do! Or what we made them do!" He goes over to Larkkit and pounces on her. I just stay behind and smell the strange, watery scents that are below me. As they fight, I explore.

Even though it's terribly cold, I step onto the ground, feeling the snow tickle my leg. I turn around and smell other scents. They smells misty and foggy, like when I was born. I go towards the scents and feel the ground shiver like when I came out. Then, the ground falls from under me.

I grasp onto a ledge, and feel the dirt and snow go under. I try to hold on, but my claws slip and I fall onto the hard soil below me. Then, it still wasn't over! I hear the ground I fell into collapse on top of me and I cry for help, one last time. The last voice I hear is Driftkit's screech in agony for my fall, "PALEKIT, NO!" I hear the scuffling of the dirt as he tries to get in. A muffled voice orders, "Get some warriors! I need to get her out!" The voices then die away, and I sob to myself, covered in dirt and soil. I feel cold under here, in the damp caves, knowing I was alone.

Then, a voice whispers into my ear calmly, "Hello, Palekit. We've been waiting for you."

* * *

**Oh my StarClan! Isn't that creeepy?! Anyways, Silent's here! I hope you like the story so far, because I worked on it for a REALLY long time and want it to be the BEST STORY EVA! SO, if you liked it, why not leave a review of a gratitude to my story? It might not be that good, but it always cheers me up to have a nice review by my side.**

**Dedication: To my forum: "TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP... To Absent Answers: "Thank you for your dedication to my forum! Thanks for being Driftkit and being there for my kit, Palekit!" To all members of my forum: "Thanks for you courtesy to join my forum! I love you all!"**

**Rated "T" for violence and blood...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Warriors _novel! I sure wish I did though...**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Howlsong13: Thank you very much! I'm sure you'll like it! :D**

**Thanks guys for making this possible! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Silent's XxX**


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

I whip my head around and see nothing, of course. I feel faint breathing on my small neck and flinch away from it. The voice speaks again, "I am Bluefire, former deputy of CaveClan. I am blind, just like you. Don't be afraid, I am only here to welcome myself to you." Her pelt lightly brushes against mine and I look away from Bluefire, and try to hide my worried face. Then, Bluefire gasps and mews, "Swipe! Dove! The prophecy has come."

"The prophecy," a she-cat's voice echoes in my ear. She sighs, "I can't believe this. Palekit is finally here."

"As long as she saves us, Dove," a tom's voice comes from the other side and I flinch at his low voice, that scares me a little bit. He goes on, "I just hope that this is the one, and that she makes it through. Are you hungry?"

I sit there, then notice he was addressing me. I stutter, "O-of c-course... I am j-just..."

"Afraid? Swipe, stop scaring her," another voice evilly purrs. "I am Maple, your true savior."

"More like killer," Bluefire murmurs under her breath.

Maple says nothing to the comment, but goes on about her opinion, "I would make a much better mentor, than these ForestClan mangy-pelts. I promise you, I am not a liar that believes in signs from... dirt!"

"Not dirt!" Dove protests. "It's soil."

"Oh please, same difference," Maple retorts. I could tell she flicks her tail, since something rubs into my face and smells like her. She mews softly, "Come with me, and we shall hunt. You can worry about those gangsters much later." Slowly, her tail moves off of me and she walks, and her misty steps echo through the tunnels. I sit there, feeling to shaky to move my legs, muscles, or even my own mouth. I stare off at her scent, hoping she understands that I don't mean to be rude. She hisses, "Get moving! I mean, it is best if we hurry. At this time, we can catch a lot."

A whisper comes into my ear, and it is Dove, "Don't go with her, Palekit. Make the smart choice, by staying with us."

Palekit backs up and spits, "No! I'm not staying with anyone! I am going to find my way through these tunnels and go back to CaveClan!"

"Where everyone hates you?" Maple chuckles evilly. "Please. Compared to here, that place is more than worse!" A tail strokes across Palekit's flank, and from the smell and sounds of sinister movement, it is Maple. "This place is home for the best."

Backing up, Palekit trips over a stone and falls flat on her face, digging her head into the sinking soil. She grumbles, "This place is disgusting! I'm blind, so I can't see a thing in here."

"Neither can an eyed cat," Dove softly explains. "It's so dark and black in here, no one can see. Not the slightest soul. However, our light brings somewhat of a shine to this room. Can you see us?" Her voice makes it obvious... Palekit widens what is her eyes and sees a slight fixture of a cat. Obviously, this is Dove, since her smell is just like the voice. "You see me?"

"Yes," Palekit nearly falls over. _I can see? In tunnels?!_

"I was just like you, Palekit," Bluefire whispers. "But you are tougher... When I fell into these caves, as soon as the rock hit me, I died."

"Did you live in the Clans?"

"I was deputy," Bluefire's shadow rises. "Deputy of CaveClan. And I was even blind. My leader loved my anticipation to serve and noble pride, so he made me his deputy. Blind deputy."

"Which leader?" Palekit narrows her eyes.

"One you do not know of, and I wish not to speak of now."

"She forgot," Strike hisses, shuffling his paws. "That's why."

Maple's eyes flicker in anticipation and she twitches her tail with impatience. Then, her voice swaps to a persuading tone and she mews with a smirk, "Palekit, I know you need the practice that no one in CaveClan would be willing to give you. I may not have the power to not see or the black face of blindness; however, I know what I am doing and how to fight and hunt. If you come with me, there will be no quarrel with the others; since they are so into their little warrior code. I can teach you beyond that code, and beyond the ways of CaveClan's puny rules and such. With this, there is no doubt of yo being crowned leader."

"You think so?" Palekit's eyes gleam with readiness and her paws itch to come forward and follow what will be her new master.

"She's wasting your time, Palekit," Dove spits. "She won't do you any good, but throw you around."

Strike stays silent, licking his pads on his paws. Then, he looks over at Palekit and shrugs, "I dunno about this. I just came over. I don't want to get involved in any type of- er- seriousness. I'll just stay over here and wait for the answer."

"Coward," Maple hisses silently.

Strike doesn't protest.

"I have to choose Maple," Palekit slips out of the way from Dove. "She seems more... open. Intelligent. I'll just stick with her and see how everything goes. If it goes wrong, then I'll come to you."

"I do have rules, Palekit," Maple reminds her sinisterly, smirking.

"I'll follow them."

"Every single one?"

"Don't listen to her! She's a killer," Dove tries to step in, but Maple boxes her out.

"Yes," Palekit looks at her paws, which she cannot see, obviously. Then, her head goes to the faded outline of Maple. "I'm going to follow every rule without protest. Now, let's get out of the way." The two pad to another part of the tunnel, Maple not even slowing down for Palekit's slow speed. Panting, Palekit catches up and mews, "So what are the rules around here?"

"First rule, you have to agree to the rules before I say them," Maple tells her, not looking at Palekit.

Not even thinking, Palekit nods her head and breathes, "I will. I promise that."

"Second rule, you have to follow every rule."

"Really? I kinda know that already."

"Shut up! Now, you must respect me no matter what I do. Also, whatever immoral or 'illegal' thing I force you to do, you _have _to listen to me. If you don't, I will kill you easily. Got that, kit?" Maple looks at Palekit and watches the kit nod. "And, you don't have to follow those silly warrior code rules. You can fight me with unsheathed claws. I don't care if I get a little scratch."

"Will you?"

"Yes!"

Palekit finds a chill spreading down her spine and she glares at Maple in fear. _Don't fear her! She's your mentor, for now. Hopefully, she'll help you get out of here._ Palekit follows her new mentor into a large tunnel. Palekit can tell its size, since her flank doesn't feel so pushed together like always. She smells the air and feels the final freedom to it and she jogs around. Then, she falls into water. Deep water.

_It's a cave river! Oh no, I can't swim! _Palekit wants to screech every word, but moggy water fills her mouth.

The river pulls her another way, also slamming her head under the water. Its powerful thrust keeps her down and moving to the left. Then, Palekit falls into the deepest part of the river and hits her head on the bottom. She tries to scream out words; however, water surrounds her like a cave-in; therefore, worse. Then, she opens her eyes and sees nothing, of course. She screeches and paddles her paws to attempt to get out, her breath coming short. Finally, her body is weak with pain and her lungs hurt like crazy. Above, she hears a sudden splash; therefore, she doesn't have the time to figure out what it is... She blacks out and sleeps.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

Coughing, Palekit opens her eyes, to nothing of course. Then, she turns over, feeling her cold, wet, long fur drag on the stone below her. Maple's fainted outline with mist is in front of her, and her eyes are not forgiving or pitiful for the little kit. Palekit wipes blood from her muzzle and spits out the last bit of water that is still stuck within her. She coughs, "Thanks for saving me, Maple. I couldn't have lived-"

"You are a fool, you know that? Don't you have caves in CaveClan?!" Maple scolds. "You always need to watch your step in these tunnels, kit! Don't ever underestimate it's small or big size. The tunnels always change their ways, snickering in laughter at your falls."

"Teach me, then! Teach me their ways!" Palekit steps closer to her mentor, growling angrily. Her claws unsheathe. _What am I doing?_

"You have to wait for me! You just ran off, and didn't listen. I thought you were behind me, then next thing I know, you're falling into an almost bottomless river!" Maple rolls her eyes, tail lashing in fury. "No one is that stupid!"

"I'm blind! Also, my head hit the bottom."

"No it didn't! It hit the side!"

"How am I supposed to know?! I am blind and helpless! You said you'd understand, but you don't! Get away from me!" Palekit runs off, hoping to find her way. However, she hits her head on the side of the tunnel. Behind her, Maple chases her, angry eyes and fury in her pelt as it bristles. Palekit screeches and runs into the next tunnel. She smells the air, feeling around her quickly. There is a quick way into a giant cave, and she enters it. Then, the wall literally closes in behind her and she hears nothing but her rushing pants for breath.

_I think I'm safe,_ Palekit thinks, holding her breath almost. Then, she lets it out and searches around. As she feels around fearfully, she finds something big, like a giant boulder. When she feels all around it with her nose and paws, it is a big boulder. She accidentally lets out her claw and it touches its icy rock. Once she does so, a bright blue light pushes Palekit back. This is the most she ever saw in a lifetime! Cautiously, she approaches the rock and shudders when her tail hits it. When she looks around, she notices she can see the rest of the cave. No entrances or exits. Almost like it is meant to be for her and this rock to be there... Is it?

Gingerly, Palekit touches the rock with her claw again, and her vision escapes. Now, her body is thrusting onto the ground and she falls onto a grassy floor. She shakes her head and opens her eyes to look around her. A clear vision of a powerful, golden cat stands in front of her, his chest puffed out naturally, which is odd for a cat to have. His voice is like a lion and gentle like a sheep. He speaks clearly, "Hello, Palekit. I am Emberstar, leader of the Clans and your ancestors of ForestClan."

"Emberstar? Are you what the elders always chat about seeing in ForestClan?" Palekit asks, eyes shining from the bright lights around her. They reflect with a pale blue glow and she stares at him in wonder.

The majestic, huge tom nods his head. "I am sure you must be wondering why I am here. So, let me tell you. I am here to give the prophecy of you, that might change your life forever."

"My life? Nothing will happen to me! I'm stuck inside tunnels," Palekit grumbles, eyes tearing up in shame. "You know it, too! I should just rot in here. That should be my prophecy, since I will never find a way out. If you have a way out, I would love to see it right now!" Her pale, blind eyes close and she falls to the floor in pain and misery. "No one misses me up there anyways."

"They do, Palekit," Emberstar isn't sympathetic, but has a harsh encouragement hidden beneath his thundering voice. "And _you _alone won't find a way out. The sun will give the time and someone unexpected will find you." His body begins to fade and Palekit can smell his fading body.

"Don't leave! I'm so alone down here!" Palekit cries, running for the smell. However, she just runs straight through it. _No..._ she thinks desperately.

"Your prophecy is this: _Badgers will rise at her name. She will show the unseen, even though she is the unseeing._" Then, he disappears straight away.

Then, there is no more smell and Palekit is alone. She scrapes the dirt ground, making claw marks that will possibly be there forever in these tunnels. She looks over her shoulder, unable to see anything, of course. Then, she sits down and thinks, _Maybe, just maybe... I can see more down here than I could in CaveClan._ Positive thoughts hit her like rain and she begins to pace around to think of more. _Maybe, I am actually wanted around here. Maybe, more think of me down here. Maybe, this _is _my way of life. Is this to teach me? To show me something that cannot be seen aboveground?_

As she thinks, a crash echoes through the tunnel and she can see a faded figure of Dove. Dove pads to her and nuzzles her almost like a mother would, "You are okay! I was beginning to worry about you... I thought your cave-in was worse than usual, and it landed on you. What is this place anyways and why is there a giant boulder here?" Her eyes skim across the boulder.

_She won't understand. Don't tell her, _Palekit hears a voice say. "I'm not sure myself," she easily lies. "We should leave."

"Yes! And get you something to eat," Dove puts her tail on Palekit's flank and begins to move through the tunnels, as if she memorized it. Then, she asks something Palekit doesn't want to hear, "How did training with Maple go? Were you hunting or something?"

"I was running away from her," Palekit looks at her paws. "She's insane."

"I told you not to train with her," Dove looks at her with sympathy. "She tried to train me when I came down, since I came in after her. Though, I didn't wanna listen. Sooner or later, she knew that I had to live somehow and I'd figured it out myself. So, she stopped bothering me. Or, at least it was a cease-fire. She still hated me, and does to this day. So, don't feel ashamed."

"I'm not," Palekit doesn't want to mention Maple saving her from nearly drowning.

"Good," Dove smiles softly and pads into a tunnel that smells like mice and voles.

Palekit takes in the scent that fills her nose, closing her eyes and blocking out all sounds to smell the air. She sighs in relief and sniffs once more. When she is done, she mews to Dove, "What is that smell?"

"This is my den," Dove picks up a mouse and puts it at Palekit's paws. "Eat."

Another scent enters the room, and from its flame-like feeling, Palekit can tell it's Bluefire. Walking around, Bluefire smells the room and mews, "Palekit? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Maple!"

"I turned her down."

"Turned her- what?!" Bluefire gasps. "Maple is probably angry! How did you find Dove? Scent? Tracking?"

"Hush, and listen to her story!" Dove scolds.

"Sorry," Bluefire shrugs. "Nobody but you turns Maple down."

Dove gives her another scolding look and lies down to eat some fresh-kill. "Go on, Palekit."

"She is angry," Palekit yawns. "I ran away from her, and she chased me down. Then, I got into this cave and was blocked off by a cave-in. Luckily, Dove was for some reason slamming into the wall and made it through. Then, here I am now. Probably going to get shredded by Maple."

"That she-cat won't be able to fight these paws," Bluefire slams her paws into the ground, causing a hole into the soft, mushy floor.

"Bluefire's right," Dove inches closer to Palekit. "We won't let her get passed us."

"Thanks, but I can handle it."

"All you did was run! You can't handle it!" Bluefire scolds in irritation.

"Hush, Bluefire!" Dove lashes her tail, pounding it on the floor. "Anyways, Palekit, I think you should get some rest. We should, too."

"Do ancestors really need rest?" Palekit asks before closing her eyes to sleep.

"We are spirits. Not ancestors," Dove mews, being silent after.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

Walking across the tunnel floors, Palekit does her best to find her way. She paws the ground in from of her, checking for a wall to prevent herself from slamming her head into the tunnel guards, which was what Dove called them. As she does this, something sounds behind her and she fells warmth on her fur. A milky scent enters the tunnel, and Palekit notices how familiar it smells. Gasping, she takes a step back and thinks quickly, _Deerfoot! What is she doing here?_ Running into a wall, Palekit feels pinned and she closes her eyes in pain. _Don't hurt me!_

From Deerfoot's area, Palekit hears a sob and pawsteps come closer to Palekit's ear. Then, the scent is right on top of her and Deerfoot cries, "Oh, Palekit! I've missed you so much! I spent days looking for you! I dug and dug and dug! I was the most concerned... I was so wrong to neglect you, Palekit... I am wrong, and please accept my apology! Forgive me, my young daughter... Please! I love you and will never let you go."

Too shocked to say anything, Palekit nuzzles her mother. Then, words finally come out, "I love you, too, mother."

"Oh, Palekit... I have wronged you in so many ways!" Deerfoot cries, holding onto her daughter tightly. "You don't understand how guilty I feel. I wish I lived down here for you. You really never deserved that." Sobbing, Deerfoot tightens her hug on Palekit, nearly choking the blind kit. "Driftkit has missed you the most, with me, too."

"He's always been such a good brother," Palekit admits, smiling a little. _I don't think I've smiled in a long time,_ Palekit thinks, glad to be back in the regular routine. "So, they haven't been made apprentices, yet?"

"Today's the day," Deerfoot purrs a lot.

"Really? You came just in time!" Palekit giggles, pushing her nose into her mother's fur gingerly. "I love you, Deerfoot. I never knew you felt the same."

"I was just worried and scared. I just didn't want you to be a medicine cat or sit in the elders den all your life. But still, I was wrong. I will do my best to regain myself and make this relationship better than before." She nuzzles her daughter and mews, "Let's get back up and bring you home before your siblings get made apprentices before you!"

"Alright!" Palekit giggles, glad to be lifted once more by her mother's perfect teeth.

Once they are in camp, cheers echo through the caverns and Timberstrike's scent fills Palekit's nose. He mews with glee, "Palekit! Oh, Palekit! I'm so glad you're back! We were all so worried about you!"

Driftkit is next and Palekit giggles, "Hey, Driftkit. Sorry for falling down."

"You didn't mean to," Driftkit paws Palekit playfully on the shoulder. "I missed you a lot, though. I'm glad you made it in time to be an apprentice."

"Thanks, Driftkit," Palekit purrs. "So, what happened while I was out?"

"Hollytail died," Driftkit paws at the ground sadly. "Now, Dawnshadow is the new medicine cat. She asked if I wanted to be her apprentice, and guess what I said! Go on, guess!"

"No?"

"Yes! I said yes!" Driftkit purrs. "I've always wanted to play this role as medicine cat! Always, always, always!"

"What? You have? Since when?!" Palekit stares at him in confusion. _I want to punch some sense into him! What good is it to be a medicine cat over a warrior?_

Then, Flamestar leaps on the CaveRock and announces to the Clan, "Today is Palekit, Larkkit, and Tigerkit's apprentice ceremony. Please, four kits, step up to the CaveRock to be made apprentices. Since Driftkit wishes to be a medicine cat, he will have to wait for his medicine cat ceremony at the StarLake. He told Dawnshadow of his approval and will go at half-moon."

First, Palekit steps up and Flamestar smiles softly, "Glad you're back. Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clanmates with even the cost of your life in this world?"

"We do," they all mew, eyes closed in anticipation.

"Then from now on, Larkkit, you are Larkpaw, and will be trained by Blackfang. Tigerkit, you are now Tigerpaw, and will be trained by Windheart. Lastly, Palekit, you are now Palepaw and will be trained by Mosspath," Flamestar orders, eyes flaring as usual.

The Clan cheers loudly, "Larkpaw! Palepaw! Tigerpaw!"

Mosspath touches Palepaw's nose softly and whispers, "I will make sure you become the best warrior ever."

"I'm sure you will," Palepaw purrs back at her, glad to hear the she-cat's voice again. "I missed you. A lot. Most of all, over all cats in this Clan."

"Really? I felt the same way," she mews, nuzzling her like a daughter.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

Palepaw pads out of camp, Mosspath leading the way. Instead of firstly going into the caves, they go to the borders to explore there before they go to another place in the caverns and hunt for real. Outside is a completely new place for Palepaw, since she's never felt so much fresh air and leaves on her pads. Oak scent fills her nose and she can feel the rush of the chill from the breeze that blows across her fur. Listening to the sounds around her, she hears birds, ruffling, and tons of other stuff that is not familiar within the caverns and caves. Especially for her, since she was in tunnels for a few moons.

As she continues to pad through the forest, Mosspath stops her and Palepaw skids to a sudden hault. Then, Palepaw smells something else. An oak scent, combined with other trees. Also, she smells other cats around her and she mews, "Is this TreeClan? It smells just like trees and so do the cats around this area."

"Other cats?" Mosspath sniffs the air and smiles. "Well done, Palepaw. You caught a border patrol. Don't worry, they're not invading. It's just a border patrol."

"I never said anything about an invasion," Palepaw retorts, sniffing the air again. Then, she hears a mew come from the other side of the strong, tree scent.

"Greetings, Mosspath," says a bold voice. Her voice is in the middle of two other cats, who smell and sound smaller than herself. She mews, "Training an apprentice to get close to borders, hm?"

"Admit that you take yours close too, just to give them a piece of your rat-scent," Mosspath growls. "Also, no, I am teaching her the border scents and how close to get to them. What to smell and avoid. The aversion of how to avoid cats like you. I'm was hoping to catch up with you and teach you how to respect the youth of CaveClan and to listen to our orders. I assumed the deputy of TreeClan, also known as Wildfire, would know."

"You want us to obey you? Please!" says a puny TreeClan voice.

"Hush, Morningpaw," Wildfire scolds. From the elders, Palepaw heard that Wildfire is one of the most loyal deputies of all the Clans; however, one of the fighters, too. Also, from the elders, Palepaw heard that Wildfire's eyes changed color depending on her mood. "We won't cause you anymore trouble, for now," Wildfire turns away and pads to inside her territory. Morningpaw leaves too, but the other is still there, and Palepaw feels his gaze on her. From the TreeClan territory, Wildfire calls out, "Quillfang! Get your tail over here!"

Quillfang pads away, and Palepaw feels him give a look back. Ignoring him, Palepaw growls, "TreeClan cats sound stubborn."

"They just are, since we attacked them and killed many of their cats long ago," Mosspath sits down and licks her paws. "We killed Sagestar's parents and mentor, which made her have more supporters and her former leader, Snowstar, made her deputy just before he died."

"That sounds interesting," Palepaw stares straight forward.

"Yeah, but odd. I wondered if he was feeling sympathetic or really liked her."

"She sounds like a good leader," Palepaw shrugs.

"She is, but I'm just saying."

Palepaw nods in a slight understanding of Mosspath's words. Then, she sighs, "Let's go to FieldClan. I heard they smell freer than the wind itself."

"They are the wind, basically," Mosspath leads the way of Palepaw. "They live in the moors, which is really cold, in my opinion. I know that, because we had a battle with them one time. But that was our very bad leader, and I was only a 'paw then."

"Who was that leader?"

"Fangstar. He was a ruthless leader that killed everyone he didn't like. If we disobeyed him, he'd slash our throats and make sure we got his 'point-of-view'. I was slashed one time, when I was much smaller than a kit. I told him I didn't want to disobey my mother and climb a cliff; therefore, he wanted me to and my mother said I would die. Since I was daring and stood up to him, he came over and slashed me on the throat with his middle claw. Then, I fell to the floor, losing a lot of blood. If it weren't for that secret medicine cat, I would not be training you."

"Wow!" Palepaw gasps. "When did he finally die and how did he die?"

"When Flamestar stood up to him," Mosspath smirks at the memory. "I remember that day like my favorite battle."

"At least he did so," Palepaw nods in understanding. Then, she stops suddenly when a new smell hits her nose like a bee sting. It smells of freedom and life. She can already smell the moors, the wind, and open area. She backs up and shudders, "I can't imagine being so open, instead of enclosed and safe. I don't like to be exposed, because I can't smell that well and of course, I can't see. The caverns, caves, and now tunnels make me more comfortable."

"But you'll have to do that in battle," Mosspath looks down at Palepaw.

"If _I'm leader, _I will never fight there," Palepaw's eyes stare straight forward. "Fighting there would even be hard for my Clan, so I would make the smart choice and stay away from there."

In her smell, Palepaw can scent Mosspath's doubt on Palepaw becoming leader. Then, Mosspath brings the subject away, "FieldClan is known for their bribery and pride. Their worst fear is being publicly humiliated, and they would shred whoever did so to them. Also, their fighting is mainly in the air, since they're used to open space and free falling from wherever. However, in the caverns, that would make them weak, since they don't have all the freedom in the world as they think they do inside."

"They're that proud?" Palepaw furrows her brows. CaveClan is the most humble of the Clans, which makes Palepaw narrow her eyes in irritation when she hears this truth.

"Conceited for sure," Mosspath purrs. "Now, let's get to hunting."

* * *

After a while of training, Palepaw pads back to camp, tired from all her work. She falls to the floor, onto a stack of moss, as soon as she enters back into camp. Before closing her eyes, Driftkit paws her on the side and she jumps. Driftpaw purrs, "How was training?"

"Great! I caught a squirrel on the forth try," Palepaw grins.

"That's great!"

"Have you started yet?"

"Not just yet," Driftpaw looks at his paws. "I mean, I've fixed a few thorn cuts; therefore, that's it. My real training with seriously start as soon as I am made a 'paw by ForestClan. To be honest, I'm a bit scared to commit to them." Palepaw gives him a confused look and he sighs, "I-I am afraid of rejection. I don't know if I will be able to follow through with all the rules. What if I fall in love? I can never help that!"

"You know what you're doing, and ForestClan will _have _to accept you! I mean, it's not like you're falling in love right now. Right?"

Driftkit stays silent and laughs nervously, "Y-yeah... Gotta go." He scampers off to Dawnshadow and Palepaw can smell his unease.

_Is he really? NO WAY! He's a medicine cat, not a warrior that heals cats and doesn't fight! Why would he- How could he?_ she thinks angrily. _My brother should be loyal, not a disloyal meanie! How can he ruin this for himself?_

While she thinks, Palepaw pads to her den and stumbles onto her nest. She falls asleep right away, sleeping right next to her sibling, Larkpaw. _Don't worry about him... Worry about your training.__  
_


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

A moon after her first apprentice training, Palepaw wakes up in the morning and stretches out her legs. Larkpaw is already up and going, while Palepaw still sulks in her bed, body heavy from no sleep the former night before this morning. Making sure her eyes are open, Palepaw pads out of the apprentice den to find herself running into Deerfoot, who nearly yells at her own daughter. Palepaw still smells Deerfoot's milky scent and notices other surroundings _inside_ of Deerfoot, and not out. She stutters, "Are-are you h-having more kits?"

"Yes," Deerfoot smiles softly. "Isn't that great?"

"Sure..." Palepaw stares down below, hoping that this is a dream. _Am I being replaced? Is that why she's having other kits?_ Palepaw thinks angrily, wanting to shred her mother to real sense. She pads away quickly and runs into Driftpaw, who is sorting herbs near the medicine den. She whispers worriedly, "Did you hear that mom is having more kits?" Her eyes swish back and forth in a hurry.

"No," Driftpaw mews sarcastically. "I'm the medicine cat, and I didn't hear that. OF COURSE I HEARD IT! Isn't that great?"

"That's exactly what she said! It's not great! AT ALL!" Palepaw retorts, fur bristling. "She's replacing us, which is wrong. Mothers can't do that!"

"Um- actually, they can," Driftpaw rolls his eyes and continues to sort the herbs. "She's made herself a queen, so you better get used to being what you call 'replaced' and get over it. There's no way she'll ever replace us."

"Did she become pregnant while I was gone?"

"No! She would've had the kits by now," Driftpaw sighs. "If she did, you'd maybe have the right to say she was replacing you. But now, she isn't anywhere close to replacing you. Deerfoot was so happy when you came back, and why would she do that to her own daughter? She might have wronged you in the first place, but she definitely loves you now." There is a bit of stubborn envy in his voice, as if he is beginning to think he is getting replaced, too. Then, he pads out of the way and grumbles, "I need to get something."

"You think the same as mean, don't you, Driftpaw?" Palepaw smirks, knowing that he agrees with her. "I can hear it in your voice. You're envious of those kits mother is having, aren't you?"

"No!" Driftpaw lies, defending himself from what is true. "I would never be envious of kits. Kits are a great way to refuel the Clan, which might need our help in so many ways. Don't ever say that again."

"You're envious!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Envy kills you like a claw in the stomach."

Running away, Driftpaw charges out of camp. Palepaw has never seen him so mad; therefore, it makes her glad to know that she is right. Even though it is said that CaveClan cats are humble, she doesn't follow that personality so well. Palepaw has always been full of herself, and tends to stay that way. So, whenever she wins an argument, she will never let the cat get away with forgetting that time where she supposedly won.

Head high, Palepaw pads below the meeting rock and sniffs up it, smelling its stone scent, which is blank and normal; therefore, has a what Palepaw calls "solid" scent on it.

From the leader den, Palepaw hears paws padding out of the den. She sniffs the air and smells a fiery scent of her leader, Flamestar. The large leader pads near her and mews boldly, "How are you, Palepaw?" He sits down, grabs a piece of prey and gets ready for a large conversation.

"No training?"

"Not today."

"How come?"

"I wanna talk to you," Flamestar smiles, glad to meet the blind apprentice face-to-face. When he speaks, his voice is gentle, but very serious; therefore, has a slight bit of humor and fun within it. He mews, "So what's it like being blind?"

"Dark," Palepaw answers bluntly, not daring to lie down and rest, since she wants to fight and train.

"What was it like in the tunnels?"

Trying to ignore his questions, Palepaw finally rests and mews, "How 'bout we here your stories, hm? What was it like as a kit?"

"Since my father, Fangstar, was a ruthless, rude leader, he named every kit something evil. When he saw my fiery eyes, he was jealous that he never was as what my mother called as 'handsome' as him. Always, he would mock my name, which was Lostkit. When I became Lostpaw, life was hard, since Foxpaw, my spoiled sister, would mock me about my stupid name and 'ugly' looks. Also, my mother was dead, so I had no one to support me. One day, after my sister and I's warrior ceremony, my name was Lostheart and hers was Foxheart. She challenged me to fight that day and I killed her right away. Fangstar found this interesting and renamed me Flamelight. Then, appointed me deputy. After a while, my Clan and I grew tired of FangClan, which was the new name for CaveClan. I took in the Clan and killed Fangstar with my very own claws." He shows his long, deadly claws, shame deep in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Palepaw asks, noticing her leader's sadness and gloomy light in his heart.

"I swore never to kill," Flamestar looks down at his paws. "Though, I broke that promise. No matter how horrible my father was, he was still family and I killed someone with my own claws. I never expected to do that..." His eyes close and he doesn't eat anymore of his fresh-kill.

"What did it feel like to kill someone?" Palepaw can't help but ask the question. "Even your own father and sister? What was it like? Breaking the warrior code?"

"Horrible," Flamestar scratches the floor, making prints that Palepaw can for some reason see. She sees a claw scratch that ends up to be a cat. The cat is dead, with blood pouring from his stomach. Then, another cat. A she-cat this time. The she-cat has blood pouring from her head and there is one of Flamestar, holding out his head high, the Clan cheering his name over and over. Flamestar crosses it out and shows a picture of his thoughts, which is him crying beside his father and sister as a little lonely _Lost_kit.

"That's what you feel..." Palepaw nearly gasps in shock of her vision. _I can see his patterns... How can this be?!_ she thinks, shock whirling around in her mind as she remembers his pictures with his claw marks.

Then, Flamestar mews, "How can you see that?"

"I'm not sure..." Palepaw stares forward. "I think I am connected to these walls... These floors..."

"You are a true CaveClan warrior," Flamestar smiles. "One that _might make leader some day_."

Palepaw looks to his voice and her jaw nearly drops to the floor. Then, Flamestar gets up and pads away without another word. Palepaw looks at her paws in shock and gets up to go somewhere; therefore, she just stands still. _Am I destined for this?_


	9. Allegiances 2

**Allegiances 2**

* * *

**CaveClan**

**Leader:**

**Flamestar- Flaming ginger tom with sparkling amber eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Timberstrike- Dark brown tom with yellow-green eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Dawnshadow- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes ****(APPRENTICE-Driftpaw)**

**Warriors:**

**Nightfang- Black tom with red eyes**

**Hollyshade- Black she-cat with stormy green eyes**

**Ashstorm- Black with pale brown underbelly she-cat with ice-blue eyes**

**Runningtail- Pale brown tom with bright blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Pinepaw)**

**Mosspath- Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes (APPRENTICE- Palepaw)  
**

**Emberfall- Calico she-cat with light green eyes (APPRENTICE- Snowpaw)**

**Redstorm- Ginger tom with amber eyes  
**

**Swiftstrike- Calico tom with cold-blue eyes**

**Iceblaze- Shear white she-cat with icy-blue eyes**

**Blackfang- Large black tom with blue eyes ****(APPRENTICE-Larkpaw)**

**Windheart- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white belly fur (APPRENTICE- Tigerpaw)  
**

**Lilybloom- Silver she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes**

**Dustwing- Pale brown tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Snowpaw- Snow white tom with dark blue eyes**

**Pinepaw- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Palepaw- Pale brown she-kit with blind-blue eyes**

** Driftpaw- Small dark gray tom with blue eyes**

** Larkpaw- Gray tabby she-kit with white paws and yellow eyes**

** Tigerpaw- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Deerfoot- Pale brown with white flecks she-cat and blue eyes (pregnant with Timberstrike's kits)  
**

**Blackheart- Black she-cat with glowing amber eyes  
**

**Elders:**

**Dustyclaw- Pale ginger tom with dusty underbelly and blue eyes**

* * *

**TreeClan**

**Leader:**

** Sagestar- Dark tabby she-cat with sage-green eyes**

**Deputy:**

** Wildfire- Brown tabby she-cat with color-changing eyes (APPRENTICE- Morningpaw)**

**Medicine Cat:**

******Dewstep- White she-cat with green eyes**

**Foxstrike- Fox-like she-cat with amber eyes**

**Emberlight- Black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes**

**Echolight- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Nightfeather- Black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Flamestorm- Shaggy black-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes**

**Fallensnow- Black, white, yellow, orange tom with blue eyes**

**Wildlily- Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Stormeye- Gray she-cat with swirly stripes and dark indigo eyes**

**Hawkstorm- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Quillfang- Dark gray tom with deep green eyes**

**Dawnspark- Mottled ginger she-cat with light green eyes**

**Ebonypelt- Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Longface- Tall gray she-cat with white belly fur and brilliant blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Firepaw)**

**Flightwing- Silver-and-white she-cat with silver eyes**

**Jaylight- Dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes**

**Blackheart- Black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Morningpaw- Ginger she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes**

**Firepaw- Flaming ginger she-cat with orange eyes**

**Queens:**

** Frostheart- Pale gray she-cat with white paws and ears and gray-blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Clawface- Scarred blue-gray tom with blind-blue eyes**

* * *

**FieldClan**

**Leader:**

** Flightstar- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

**Deputy:**

** Yellowsplash- Creamy furred tom with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

** Mistyfire- Black and ginger she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and blue fire on her head**

**Warriors:**

** Rustclaw- Rusty-colored she-cat with black paws and light green eyes**

**Darkstep- Dark gray tom with a jet black paw with amber eyes**

**Grayleaf- Pale gray tom with yellow eyes (APPRENTICE- Stormpaw)**

**Lakestep- Pale brown tabby tom with white underbelly, paws, tail tip and blue eyes**

**Froghop- Black and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Tallfoot- Russet-furred she-cat with blue eyes**

**Lavafang- Dark ginger she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Shineclaw- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

** Stormpaw- Gray tom with white chest and green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Kestrelheart- Dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes (pregnant with Lakestep's kits)  
**

**Elders:**

**Chasetail- Golden mottled she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

**LakeClan**

**Leader:**

**Cloverstar- Creamy furred she-cat with green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Starfall- Black tom with white spots and blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

** Fogtree- Pale gray with a white ring around her tail, a white stripe down her back, and green eyes**

**Warriors:**

** Blackflame- Black-and-white tom with bright yellow eyes  
**

**Firetree- HANDSOME dark ginger tom with gorgeous amber eyes and tabby stripes**

**Echofrost- White and silver she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Sharpheart- Black and white tom with blue eyes**

**Duckface- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (APPRENTICE- Sumdgepaw)  
**

**Mosstree- Gray tom with gray eyes**

**Blacklight- Shining black she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Larkwing- Brown tom with blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Creampaw)  
**

**Scarface- Scarred pale brown tom with a blue eye**

**Lizardtail- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and white underbelly**

**Twistedear- ****White tom with black patches and green eyes (APPRENTICE- Darkpaw)  
**

**Waveheart- ****Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Darkpaw- Black tom with amber eyes**

** Creampaw- Black she-kit with cream paws and green eyes  
**

** Smudgepaw- Cream tom with black smudges and blue eyes  
**

**Queens:**

** Mintheart- Brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother of: Brokenkit- Black she-kit with ginger markings and cool green eyes)**

**Cloverfur- (mother of Darkstar's kits: Darkkit- Black tom/ Creamkit- Black she-kit with cream paws/ Smudgekit- Cream tom with black smudges)**

**Elders:**

** Rosepool- Rose-ginger with creamy white swirls and watery blue eyes**

* * *

**Cave-In Spirits:  
**

**Bluefire- Blue-gray she-cat with blind blue eyes**

**Maple- Brown and white she-cat**

**Dove- White she-cat with green eyes**

**Swipe- Brown tom with blue eyes**


	10. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Tonight is the Gathering, and Palepaw can hardly keep her paws still. She looks around excitedly, glad she can finally go to this meeting and greet other cats from different Clans. After hearing of her going, Palepaw was almost too shocked to say anything. Two moons ago, she should have gone to her first Gathering; therefore, Flamestar didn't think she was ready until today. Now, Palepaw will be able to see the other cats from other Clans and listen to the leaders talk about the Clans. Also, she can't wait for the gossip that is going to spring at the Gathering tonight.

From the meeting rock, Palepaw can smell Flamestar's presence. His presence is somewhat... gloomy. She can smell his depression as if she is smelling his brain's thought or looking at how he acts. Worried about her leader, Palepaw shivers, hoping that CaveClan can still go to the Gathering without anything in their way. Just a normal Gathering, without any fights, quarrels, or pit-stops during the whole thing, because Palepaw wants it to be perfect.

When it comes to be night, Palepaw is the first to get ready. She eats some pieces of prey and stretches out her muscles for the long walk to the Four Stones. Flamestar leaps on the meeting rock and yowls a meeting to come, "Tonight is the Gathering. I have already separated you into a Gathering patrol and we are ready to go. I will lead the way." He jumps off the rock and pads out of camp, Palepaw on his haunches. Flamestar whispers to her, "Don't go until I signal you to come. It might cause trouble if I don't check before we go."

"Got it," Palepaw nods.

"I'll tap a bush or something," Flamestar tells her. "Cause... you know."

"I know! I know!" Palepaw flattens her ears. "I'll just wait until everyone moves forward."

"Smart," Flamestar smiles as they approach the Four Stones. Palepaw feels his body push to the ground as if he is hunting. She does the same and narrows her eyes as if she can manage to see; however, she cannot. Flamestar pats his tail on the leaf and Palepaw straightens up and follows him onto the grass. Flamestar whispers as they pass, "Make friends, but don't give away anything."

"The elders told me that, so I know," Palepaw smiles and approaches a group where Larkpaw is. She smells Quillfang, the same cat she saw on the border, and he approaches her.

"Hey," Quillfang mews. "Are you the blind apprentice I saw on the border?"

"Yeah," Palepaw sniffs. "I think, at least. Aren't you Quillfang?"

"You got it," he purrs.

Palepaw purrs too, shuffling her paws after. Then, she hears a leader leap on the Four Stones and call a meeting. Quillfang whispers, "I wonder what happened to LakeClan's old leader, Darkstar... Looks like Cloverfur, or Cloverstar, became leader instead."

"You mean he died?"

"I guess so. Let's listen."

The leader on the LakeClan Stone sits down and looks over the crowd of cats, "You all must be wondering where Darkstar is. Well, he is dead. I, Cloverstar, am the new leader of LakeClan. I will promise to be fair and follow the warrior code like no one else. I have already gone to StarLake and I redeemed my nine lives. LakeClan is anew with me and we will prevail. Hunting is good, and we are as healthy as always. Not much has happened since our last Gathering, so I believe I am done." She nods to Sagestar.

Quillfang's body swerves a little when Sagestar announces, "All is well in our Clan. Like LakeClan, not much has happened. We are still recovering from the battle against the rogues that invaded us."

The Clans mutter and gasp at the sound and Sagestar goes on, "Yes, I said it. Rogues. I want all to be alert of these rogues, because some might still be around. We killed most of them, but their leader and a few others retreated. We hope you good news and be aware of these creatures. They aren't normal."

"What were they like?" Palepaw whispers to Quillfang.

"Horrible! They killed Jayflight's father," Quillfang mews. From the sounds of it, Jayflight has to be one of Quillfang's good friends. "They aren't normal at all, just like Sagestar said. They kill for fun and eat cats. Clan cats." His eyes dart back to his leader and his body is still as he waits for more words from the others leaders in opposing Clans.

Palepaw listens to Flamestar announce the new apprentices, kits, and warriors in CaveClan and how good hunting is. The FieldClan leader, Flightstar, doesn't have much so say either. So, Flamestar declares, "This Gathering is over." Then, he leaps down and leads Palepaw away.

"Bye, Palepaw!" she hears Quillfang call to her before she leaves.

"Bye, Quillfang! See ya!"

* * *

A few sunrises later, Palepaw wakes up and Mosspath prods her with a paw. Jolting awake, Palepaw flings herself upwards, nearly knocking into her mentor. Mosspath purrs, "Hold up, there, Palepaw! Guess what?!"

Without answering, Palepaw just groans.

"It's your assessment day!"

Once Mosspath said assessment, Palepaw flings back up again and jumps to her paws. She looks around excitedly and runs around the camp, nearly wailing her head off. Deerfoot purrs in amusement and mews, "Why so happy?"

"Today's my assessment day!" Palepaw purrs, nuzzling her mother. "I'm going to be a warrior!"

"That's great, Palepaw!" Deerfoot flicks her tail, licking her daughter's ear gingerly. "I knew you'd make it."

"Thanks, Deerfoot," Palepaw purrs.

Then, Deerfoot flinches and makes a yelping sound. Palepaw leans down and asks, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Deerfoot doesn't answer and wails in pain, falling to the ground once more. Palepaw rushes to her mother's side and feels Deerfoot's stomach. The stomach is shaking, and obviously, the kits are coming. Palepaw calls loudly, freaking out in worry, "Driftpaw! Dawnshadow!" Then, she hears and scents the medicine cat and apprentice running towards her. Whispering, Palepaw mews, "The kits are coming."

Driftpaw purrs, and grabs his mother's scruff, "Yes! My first labor assessment! And it's my mom!" He pulls her into the nursery and Dawnshadow follows. In Dawnshadow's scent, Palepaw smells something really strange. Something almost like a queen's scent...

"Dawnshadow, you smell... funny," Palepaw sniffs the medicine cat. "Almost like a queen, but with herbs trying to cover up the scent."

"No," Dawnshadow mews quickly and rushes into the nursery. "Also, I need you to stay out," Dawnshadow peeks her head out to mew that, and thrusts it back in.

Stubbornly, Palepaw puts her ear to the entrance of the closed nursery to listen. Since her hearing is good, she overhears Dawnshadow whisper to Driftpaw, "She's onto us. We can't let her know I'm having _your _kits."

"I know," Driftpaw purrs, licking his mentor and obviously his new mate's ear. "I won't let her."

Dawnshadow purrs and begins to work on the wailing Deerfoot. After a few moments of large pain, Palepaw overhears kits suckling. Opening the front entrance, Dawnshadow sees Palepaw watching her with narrowed eyes. Palepaw hisses, "How could you?! You made my brother break the promise he committed to ForestClan and used him for your own good!"

"I didn't," Dawnshadow retorts. "CaveClan needs kits."

Pushing passed the medicine cat, Palepaw enters the den and stops at the scent of new kits. Driftpaw mews, "Deerfoot had two kits. One is a gray tabby she-cat, and her name is Ratkit. The other is a brown and white tom, that died instantly. You might smell him, but he is no more."

"Ratkit," Palepaw smiles at the name. "It's perfect."

Timberstrike bursts through the entrance, nearly running into Palepaw and Driftpaw. When he sees the kits, he purrs and lays down to greet them. "Great job, Driftpaw. Well done."

"Thanks, dad."

Palepaw watches Driftpaw angrily. _How can he have kits? He's medicine cat... That traitor._ Then, she turns away to do her assessment.


	11. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

On the meeting rock, Flamestar leaps up to it and watches the Clan below. Palepaw sits, anticipated, next to her siblings, that are quivering with excitement, too. Her pale, dull eyes gleam, no matter her blindness. Then, she hears from the meeting rock, a call to a Clan meeting for their warrior ceremony. Palepaw digs her claws into the ground below her and closes her eyes in readiness for her new name. Once the cats finally gather, Flamestar declares, "Palepaw, Larkpaw, Tigerpaw, it is time for all of you to become warriors." All of them step up boldly, the Clan watching their every movement. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clanmates with the cost of your life?"

"We do," they all mew, the words echoing to the stars above, deep within the given skies of ForestClan. Palepaw glares up to the cave, hearing the sound boom through the camp and she smiles. _ForestClan approves of me..._

"Then from now on, Tigerpaw, you are Tigerfur, for your bravery and strength," Flamestar gives a wide purr that lasts almost the whole naming ceremony. "Larkpaw, you are now Larkwing for your speed and agility. Palepaw, you are Paleface for your loyalty and defense. I am very proud of each of you." A glare of pride flashes in his eyes and he goes on, "You must be glad to have your warrior ceremony and a new sibling at once. Let us welcome Ratkit to the Clan. She will follow in your pawsteps and will prove her bravery, just as you three did." He leaps down and pads to his den.

Paleface stares down at where she smells her sister and sneers slightly. _I hate her. She takes my place,_ Paleface thinks. Then, she shakes off the feeling and lets the Clan's cheers echo through the cave of CaveClan. The wind buffets through her fur and she closes her blind eyes, glad to be apart in something so huge.

Ratkit leaps on her tail and Paleface looks back to smell the kit much better. She mews, "What are you doing, Ratkit?"

Biting Paleface's tail, Ratkit triumphantly wails, "Attacking the leader of TreeClan!"

"I'm in CaveClan," Paleface retorts, forgetting that her sister is less than a moon old. She flings the she-kit off of her tail, making Ratkit slam into the wall on the side of CaveClan camp. Paleface gasps when she realizes what she had done and rushes to her sister, "Are you okay?!"

"Get away from her!" Deerfoot pounds in between Paleface and Ratkit. "She'd be alright if you were nicer and more intelligent!"

Ratkit tries to mew, "But Deerfoot, I-"

"No! Paleface hurt you!"

"I'm fine, Deerfoot!" Ratkit retorts, flattening her ears. "Paleface didn't mean it!" Ratkit stands by Paleface's side and puts her long tail on Paleface's back. "You better accept Paleface. You always talk about her as if she killed you!"

Widening her eyes, Deerfoot pushes Paleface away and grabs Ratkit's scruff, taking the kit into the nursery. Paleface watches this, eyes narrowed in fiery. _How can my own mother be so cruel?_ Paleface wants to hiss loudly. _She is so evil, sometimes! _Paleface storms away, tail lashing in anger. Flamestar catches up with her and mews, "Paleface, you must be in vigil. Why are you leaving before then?"

"Deerfoot is infuriating me, so I must control myself," Paleface grits her teeth.

"So you're leaving?"

"Yes!"

"But what about the rest of your Clan?" Flamestar's words are calm and wise. Paleface stops moving and turns around to face him. Her ears flatten and she is at loss for words now. Sitting down, Flamestar asks again, "But what about the rest of your Clan? Mosspath? Driftpaw? Larkwing? Tigerfur? Timberstrike? And even Ratkit?" When Paleface still says nothing, he sits closer and goes on, "Even though one cat may hate you quite a lot, there are always others to fight right beside you when you are down or insulted. At first, they stay below the grass, then fly out like lions afterwards."

Shuffling her paws, Paleface meows, "But there's only them. I'm not sure that they even like me."

"Are you sure?" Flamestar chuckles a little. "Ratkit always chats to me about how much she wants to be like you. She likes to talk about how heroic and brave you are. She says she wants to be trained by you." Paleface widens her eyes in confusion as Flamestar goes on, "Mosspath has never been better after training you. Her life has changed significantly. Tigerfur, Larkwing, and Driftpaw will always be at your side. My sibling never was, but I know that yours are loyal. Timberstrike loves you, and wants you to be just like him, because you are."

"Really?" Paleface's eyes water. _I can't possibly be crying!_ she thinks. _I never cry! I swore I never would!_ She smiles a little and purrs, "I guess they do love me. I can't deny it now that you told me that."

"Good," Flamestar purrs and his tail flicks. "Now, get back to your vigil." He pads away and Paleface follows in, joining Larkwing and Tigerfur.

"There you are!" Tigerfur hisses under his breath. "We were beginning to think we'd have to do this on our own."

Larkwing nudges her sister playfully, "Yeah! Now, shut up. All of you."

Paleface purrs, glad to be at her siblings' sides once more. She lies down and watches her paws, even though she is blind and cannot see them. Then, her eyes feel heavy and she nearly falls asleep until Tigerfur makes a noise. She purrs and sniffs the air, glad to be one with her family.

* * *

Coughing echoes through CaveClan, as greencough passes through the perimeters of every corner. Paleface, Tigerfur, and Timberstrike seem to be the only ones who are not catching the intense cough that kills. That day, Paleface listens to Driftleap, who was given his medicine cat name a few sunrises ago, complain about his work that he has to work on. Paleface just rolls her eyes and listens to his constant complaints. Then, when she remembers how Dawnshadow is gone, she finally spills the beans. "Driftleap, I heard Dawnshadow was expecting your kits."

He freezes and hisses, "How did you hear this?!" His tail lashes as he turns to me, and now his voice is much more serious than before. His paws take a few steps forward and a growl rises in his throat. _Is he being protective or angry with me? _Paleface thinks, worried her close relationship with her brother is officially gone. When he gets closer, she goes on.

"I overheard you and her talking during Deerfoot's labor," Paleface flattens her ears, ready for a flimsy blow.

Sighing, Driftleap mutters, "It's true... She had the kits two days after you were made a warrior. Now she is supposedly on a mission for some herbs; therefore, she is really tending to our kits." In his voice, Paleface can sense doubt, sadness, guilt, and even regret. He droops his tail and mews, "I knew I'd be disloyal..."

"When did you fall in love with Dawnshadow?" Paleface asks, sitting down, ready for her conversation of confessions with her brother.

"The moment she healed my thorn cut as a kit," Driftleap purrs slightly. "I loved her eyes, her pelt, her everything. That's why I worked so much in the medicine den, just to be with her. When I grew muscles and taller, she fancied me, too. Then, we fell deep in love."

"How does it feel? To be in love?" Paleface asks softly.

Before Driftleap can speak, Paleface is called on a patrol with Timberstrike and Tigerfur. She waves her tail goodbye to Driftleap and pads out to the border patrol. Tigerfur mews, "I'm leading this patrol, and we're going to TreeClan border. After, we're going to hunt, since the whole Clan can barely move a muscle." He flicks his tail and they go out.

On the border, Paleface scents Quillfang, as if we has been there the whole time. Quickly and quietly, she approaches him and hisses, "Quillfang? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Quillfang looks around. "I need to tell you something."

Sniffing the air, Paleface can scent her brother and father coming closer. She hisses, "Tell me later."

"Tonight! Four Stones! See you there!" he rushes out of CaveClan territory and his scent is hidden within Paleface's fur.

Tigerfur stumbles across the bushes and mews, "Paleface, what are you doing? You're supposed to be marking the borders!"

"I was," Paleface lies. "I just stopped because I thought I scented something. But it was just a squirrel."

Timberstrike sniffs the area and smells her fur next. Paleface holds in her quivers and stench, hoping her father doesn't get suspicious. She mews, "I accidentally stumbled across TreeClan territory. Forgive me."

"I understand," Timberstrike narrows his eyes and flicks his tail. "Now, let's get back to hunting."


	12. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

That night, Paleface slips out of camp to go see her friend Quillfang. Quickly, she gets through the trees and makes it to Four Stones. Stumbling across the grass, she nearly runs into the large tom who awaits for her. When she smells him, she purrs, "Oh, hello, Quillfang. So, what did you bring me here for, again? Didn't you want to tell me something?"

Smirking, Quillfang pushes against her flank and mews, "Yes. Something very important. A confession, if you might call it."

"A confession?" Paleface slightly moves away from the young warrior. In her head, she sees an image of him. Obviously, this is ForestClan sending those images. Just for her to see what the tom truly looked like. She mews, "What type of confession? Did you do something to one of our CaveClan cats?"

"No!" he purrs. Then, his feelings grow tense and he quivers slightly. He mews, "Let's go up the TreeClan Stone. I'm a bit afraid. You have to promise me to be super honest with me, but not to kill me." Paleface nods and they leap up the Stone with one giant thrust of their paws. He, of course, makes it to the top first and pulls Paleface up with him. Watching the stars, he presses against her and closes his eyes. "Paleface, ever since I first saw you, I could feel some bond between us. A bond that could not be broken in any way. I-I love you, Paleface."

Moving slightly away, Paleface narrows her eyes in confusion, "Wh-what?! How can this be? You and I are in different Clans!" Then, something hit her. Her Clan will never know of this love, as long as she keeps it a secret. Also, her feelings are rushing out and she notices that her feelings are the same with his. Smiling, she then mews, "B-but I do feel the same."

Tension in the forest lowers once the words come out. She feels Quillfang's muscles relax and he nuzzles her, "Don't worry, Paleface. They will never know about us. We have to keep it secret."

"I know," Paleface presses her nose into his fur and rests it there for a while. "I know..."

* * *

_Dawn light seems through the forest trees and Paleface is able to see through the gaze of her own eyes. She flings her body upwards and notices the trees around her. Then, she turns around to find Emberstar right behind her. She is nose-to-nose with him and she backs up, too shocked to even move anymore muscles. Backing away, Paleface dips her head to the ForestClan leader. "I'm sorry," she mews, tears rising in her eyes. "I can't help my own feelings. It's impossible to ever overcome... It's my fault I fell in love with him..."_

_Emberstar says nothing, but behind him, crows begin to whirl and cover his body up. Only a little bit of flash images come to Paleface as she watches blood pour down like a waterfall in front of her. In the distance, cats wail and other cats chuckle evilly. Crimson rivers flow below her feet and she begins to sink within a pile of bones. Emberstar is now not seen, since so much is going on around Paleface. Then, she closes her eyes, struggling to breath. "Paleface..." evil voices whisper around her. "Paleface..."_

* * *

With a start, Paleface opens her eyes to find Quillfang shaking her awake. Now, she can see nothing and wiggles her head in fear. Quillfang asks, "You weren't breathing! I thought you were dead, then you started to twitch. Thank goodness you're okay!" He nuzzles her, licking her about everywhere on her pelt. Then, he whispers, "We should get home. Our Clans are probably worried sick."

"Yeah," Paleface looks straight forward, unable to say a word. Then, she mews, "I guess I'll see you sometime around." They touch their muzzles goodbye and leave one another, sadness in their pelts. Paleface runs back to her Clan, catching a mouse before entering camp.

As she stumbles across camp, Larkwing pads up to her and mews nastily, "Where have you been? I was freezing last night!"

"I couldn't sleep," Paleface pushes passed her sister and goes to the medicine den to talk with her brother about her stomach ache. She pads into the den and she scents kits, milk, and... Dawnshadow? Rushing in, Paleface dives nearly on top of her brother. She smells kits and gasps, "What?!"

Dawnshadow gives a smug smile and mews, "Yes, I know. Driftleap and I had our kits."

"What if someone comes in?" Paleface mews, looking at the kits.

Another scent comes into the den and Driftleap is here. Driftleap puts his tail tip on Paleface's shoulder and mews, "I'll take care of that. For now, they need to suckle until we have time to say that we found them." He pads over to the kits and licks each of their heads. "Dawnshadow, Paleface knows about the kits already. She overheard us talking about it during Deerfoot's labor." Dawnshadow responds, but so quietly, that Paleface can barely hear it. Then, Driftleap mews, "Want to see our kits?" Paleface nods and he mews, "There's a jet black tom named Nightkit, and a silver-white she-kit named Icekit."

"That's wonderful!" Paleface purrs, coming close to the kits. When Dawnshadow hisses at her, she takes a step back and mews, "Anyways, I came here for you to checkup on my stomach ache I've been having all morning."

Driftleap nods and takes Paleface into a room, where he can checkup on her. He prods his paw on her stomach and gives her some herbs after a few other things. Then, he purrs, "Been mating recently?"

Paleface freezes and Quillfang comes to her mind. "Oh no..."

"What? You're having kits! That's a good thing," Driftleap pads to her side. "Why are you-" Then, he freezes and shakes his head, "Oh no... Oh no, you didn't!" His voice lowers down and he hisses, whispering, "Did you mate with a tom from another Clan?"

Nodding, Paleface closes her eyes in shame.

Sighing, Driftleap shrugs, "Well, that stinks. But at least we have someone to care for our kits, right?"

Angrily, Paleface gives him a glare that is short for "shut up". He shrugs and steps back from her, "What are you gonna make up?"

"I'm gonna act all embarrassed and pretend I did it with someone in the Clan," Paleface sighs. "That's my only idea. Any suggestions?"

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing," Driftleap slightly purrs.

Paleface rolls her eyes and mews, "Well, gotta go hunt my last few times before I have to go into the nursery for a whole moon." Padding away, Paleface goes out of the medicine den and looks around. The Clans seems much different... She feels like everyone is watching her, even though they aren't. Shrugging it off, Paleface pads away and goes out to hunt. Her stomach hurts; therefore, she ignores it and hunts like no one's business. She comes back to her Clan, dropping the fresh-kill off in the pile, just for her Clan. She smirks and pads away, glad she is able to hunt at least once, before her time is in the nursery as a queen.


	13. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Screeching, Paleface wakes up to a sudden, wrenching pain in her stomach. Deerfoot shoots up, and so does Ratkit, who are in the nursery with Paleface. Nearly falling over, Paleface walks to the corner of the den and cries out, "My kits!" Then, she hears Driftleap and Dawnshadow rushing in. On the side, Icekit and Nightkit awaken and mewl loudly in shock at Paleface's loud wail. Driftleap hushes them and puts them back to sleep, while Dawnshadow gets the leaves, the stick, poppy seeds, and some water for Paleface.

In labor, Paleface eats the herbs quickly and listens to Dawnshadow's lecture as spasms rush through her body, "Listen, Paleface. This is for you and your own kits' good. Now, I want you to push and grasp onto the stick. Push as hard as you can, and don't stop until the kit is officially out. If you stop, the kit can die and so might you and the others still inside." Nodding with worry, Paleface readies her jaw on the stick. Dawnshadow rubs her paws across Paleface's pelt and counts the spasms. Then, she finally says, "Push!"

With all her power and might, Paleface pushes hard. All her might goes down to her stomach and the twig snaps as she pushes down. Something slides out (lol) and drops down to the floor, mewling loudly. Then, Dawnshadow mews, "There's still some more. Push harder." Pushing once more, Paleface makes sure that she makes it the whole way. However, she is not ready. She stops pushing in the middle of the process and Dawnshadow gasps. Attempting to push again, Paleface pushes harder, making the two kits that came out at once fall onto the floor.

Panting, Paleface weakly lays her head on the moss. _I can't believe I gave up... I hope the two kits are okay,_ she thinks sadly, listening to only one mewl from one kit, which is the first one. Stuttering, Paleface murmurs, "Did the other two make it?" The silence gives up the whole face. The answer is obviously no, since sadness surrounds the nursery. "What did they look like?"

"The live one is a bright ginger tabby tom," Driftleap licks the little kit to warm it up. "The other one is a dark gray tabby tom, and the last one is a creamy she-cat. From the looks of it, the dead tom would've been like you. Blind."

"Really?" Paleface drops her head down and groans angrily. "I can't believe I gave up my pushing on them. I am such a fool!"

"No you're not," Dawnshadow nuzzles Paleface, as if they are great friends. "You were just scared. But I need you to listen, you must take care of my kits, along with yours. For now, they are supposed to be like your own. They can make up for the ones you lost. When they are old enough, you _must _tell them what happened to their parents and that they are not orphans."

"Alright," Paleface nods, feeling Driftleap's paw place his two other kits near Paleface's stomach.

"Did you find my mommy?" Icekit mewls, looking at Paleface with bright, icy-blue eyes. She licks Dawnshadow's muzzle encouragingly and blinks.

"No, you are just being cared for, for now," Dawnshadow sadly tells her daughter, lying unfortunately. "But for now, Paleface will act as your mother. She is blind, so she won't be able to see. You will share suckling with- er- what's his name?" Dawnshadow is talking about the bright ginger tom that is the only living substance of Paleface's litter.

"Dawnkit," Paleface murmurs.

"Dawnkit is your new, fake brother," Dawnshadow continues.

"Okay! Dawnkit looks nice!" Icekit compliments, licking Dawnkit for no apparent reason. Nightkit, who has bright amber eyes, stays silent and suckles on Paleface's stomach, watching his sister awkwardly.

"Dawnkit sounds handsome, for sure," Paleface finds herself purring. Then, she rests her head and sleeps. _What will Quillfang think?_


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

From her nest, Paleface hears Dawnkit squeak loudly for milk. Since Paleface cannot see, she has no idea what "amber" eyes look like, which is the color Driftleap explained Dawnkit's eyes to be. Nudging Dawnkit closer, Paleface rests her head back down. Nightkit and Icekit, who also "joined" Paleface's family sort of, squirm over to drink some milk, too. Tired, Paleface murmurs with a yawn and partly a sigh, "Try not to fight over the milk, please. Mommy is going to try to sleep a little bit before..." Before she finishes, she closes her eyes and drifts off.

Then, a noise sounds and Paleface wakes up once more. Angrily, she hisses, "Icekit! What are you doing?"

Icekit chirps, "Nightkit is trying to hurt me!"

"Nightkit!" Paleface scolds, growling. "Be nice to your sister."

"You're not my mom!" Nightkit hisses, kicking Paleface before running off to where Paleface cannot smell him. Though, she knows that he's in camp, since he can barely run as fast as a baby mouse. So, Paleface just rolls her eyes and holds Dawnkit and Icekit close.

"Why is Nightkit so mad, mommy?" Dawnkit presses his fur against Paleface. "Is it because he doesn't know who is daddy and mommy are?"

Silently, Icekit turns away and tries to sleep. Dawnkit, of course, because of young age, doesn't notice how rude it sounds to point out the loss of parents or the disclaiming. Awkwardly, Paleface shuffles into the kits and wraps her tail around their backs softly. Singing hymns with her humming voice, she closes her eyes once more and rocks them to sleep. When they are asleep, she smells Dawnshadow coming into the room and whispers, "I can't believe you did this to your kits."

"What? Give them life?" Dawnshadow sneers.

"No," Paleface strokes the kits on their backs. "Give them the life no one wants. To have these kits and let them live parent-less is impossible to watch, though you don't really even care. You just sit back and watch, mating for your needs and not theirs. You made my own brother disloyal, just because you wanted love! You hurt ForestClan and their rules! You disclaim CaveClan and your are completely selfish!" Nearly clawing at Dawnshadow, Paleface breaths hard and narrows her eyes at Dawnshadow angrily.

"And you think you didn't do the same?" Dawnshadow is calm, and barely moves a muscle. "You disclaim CaveClan and chose a TreeClan warrior, instead of one that might be waiting here for you. That poor tom did the same. You aren't any different from me."

Lashing her tail, Paleface spits, "You are a medicine cat! Not a blind warrior, that is known already to be disloyal and stupid. _You _set the example."

Now, Dawnshadow is breathing hard, at loss for words. Out of speeches, Dawnshadow turns away and storms out of the nursery. Rolling her eyes, Paleface lies her head back on the feather-filled nest. Then, she sleeps.

* * *

"Nightkit, from now on you are Nightpaw," Flamestar announces with pride on a glowing afternoon to the Clan with strength. His powerful voice echoes through the caverns, and Paleface can swear is sounded from all over the forest, and heard in the ranks of ForestClan that day. "Icekit, from now on you are Icepaw. Nightpaw, your mentor will be Timberstrike, since he is loyal and strong. Timberstrike, teach him your best moves and the way of loyalty." The two touch noses. "Icepaw, your mentor will be Pineleaf, since she is the best among most warriors. Pineleaf, teach her your best moves and the way of loyalty."

Once the ceremony is over, everyone begins to cheer, including Paleface. From the medicine den, Paleface can't hear anything coming from Dawnshadow, other than silence and shame. Ignoring the she-cat, Paleface pads up to the new apprentices and congratulates them with warm licks and compliments. Though, Nightpaw does his best to escape her kindness and runs off to find Timberstrike, along with Icepaw, who seems more excited.

"When will I be an apprentice, mommy?" Dawnkit asks, eyes shining, his voice just as cheerful.

"Soon," Paleface slowly wraps her tail around her kit. "Just one and half more moons."


	15. Allegiances 3

**Allegiances 3**

* * *

**CaveClan**

**Leader:**

**Flamestar- Flaming ginger tom with sparkling amber eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Timberstrike- Dark brown tom with yellow-green eyes (APPRENTICE- Nightpaw)  
**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Dawnshadow- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (APPRENTICE-Driftleap)**

**Warriors:**

**Ashstorm- Black with pale brown underbelly she-cat with ice-blue eyes**

**Runningtail- Pale brown tom with bright blue eyes  
**

**Mosspath- Brown and black she-cat with amber eyes  
**

**Emberfall- Calico she-cat with light green eyes  
**

**Redstorm- Ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Swiftstrike- Calico tom with cold-blue eyes**

**Iceblaze- Shear white she-cat with icy-blue eyes**

**Blackfang- Large black tom with blue eyes**

**Windheart- Pretty light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white belly fur**

**Lilybloom- Silver she-cat with tabby stripes and green eyes**

**Dustwing- Pale brown tom with blue eyes**

**Paleface- Pale brown she-cat with blind-blue eyes**

**Larkwing- Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes**

**Tigerfur- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Pineleaf- Brown she-cat with green eyes (APPRENTICE- Icepaw)**

**Apprentices:**

**Driftleap- Small dark gray tom with blue eyes**

**Nightpaw- Black tom with dark blue eyes**

**Icepaw- Silver-and-white she-cat with cold blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Deerfoot- Pale brown with white flecks she-cat and blue eyes (mother of: Ratkit- Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes)  
**

**Paleface- Pale brown she-cat with blind-blue eyes (mother of: Dawnkit- Bright ginger tom with amber eyes)**

**Blackheart- Black she-cat with glowing amber eyes**

**Elders:**

**Dustyclaw- Pale ginger tom with dusty underbelly and blue eyes**

* * *

**TreeClan**

**Leader:**

**Sagestar- Dark tabby she-cat with sage-green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Wildfire- Brown tabby she-cat with color-changing eyes  
**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Dewstep- White she-cat with green eyes**

**Foxstrike- Fox-like she-cat with amber eyes**

**Emberlight- Black she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes**

**Echolight- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Nightfeather- Black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Flamestorm- Shaggy black-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes**

**Fallensnow- Black, white, yellow, orange tom with blue eyes**

**Wildlily- Golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Stormeye- Gray she-cat with swirly stripes and dark indigo eyes**

**Hawkstorm- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Quillfang- Dark gray tom with deep green eyes**

**Dawnspark- Mottled ginger she-cat with light green eyes**

**Ebonypelt- Dark brown tom with amber eyes**

**Longface- Tall gray she-cat with white belly fur and brilliant blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Firepaw)**

**Flightwing- Silver-and-white she-cat with silver eyes**

**Jaylight- Dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes**

**Blackheart- Black and white tom with amber eyes**

**Morningblaze- Ginger she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Frostheart- Pale gray she-cat with white paws and ears and gray-blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Clawface- Scarred blue-gray tom with blind-blue eyes**

* * *

**FieldClan**

**Leader:**

**Flightstar- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Yellowsplash- Creamy furred tom with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Mistyfire- Black and ginger she-cat with sapphire blue eyes and blue fire on her head**

**Warriors:**

**Rustclaw- Rusty-colored she-cat with black paws and light green eyes**

**Darkstep- Dark gray tom with a jet black paw with amber eyes**

**Grayleaf- Pale gray tom with yellow eyes (APPRENTICE- Stormpaw)**

**Lakestep- Pale brown tabby tom with white underbelly, paws, tail tip and blue eyes**

**Froghop- Black and white she-cat with green eyes**

**Tallfoot- Russet-furred she-cat with blue eyes**

**Lavafang- Dark ginger she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes**

**Shineclaw- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Stormfur- Gray tom with white chest and green eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Queens:**

**Kestrelheart- Dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes (pregnant with Lakestep's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Chasetail- Golden mottled she-cat with amber eyes**

* * *

**LakeClan**

**Leader:**

**Cloverstar- Creamy furred she-cat with green eyes**

**Deputy:**

**Starfall- Black tom with white spots and blue eyes**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Fogtree- Pale gray with a white ring around her tail, a white stripe down her back, and green eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Blackflame- Black-and-white tom with bright yellow eyes**

**Firetree- HANDSOME dark ginger tom with gorgeous amber eyes and tabby stripes**

**Echofrost- White and silver she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Sharpheart- Black and white tom with blue eyes**

**Duckface- Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (APPRENTICE- Sumdgepaw)**

**Mosstree- Gray tom with gray eyes**

**Blacklight- Shining black she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Larkwing- Brown tom with blue eyes (APPRENTICE- Creampaw)**

**Scarface- Scarred pale brown tom with a blue eye**

**Lizardtail- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and white underbelly**

**Twistedear- White tom with black patches and green eyes (APPRENTICE- Darkpaw)**

**Waveheart- Pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Darkpaw- Black tom with amber eyes**

**Creampaw- Black she-kit with cream paws and green eyes**

**Smudgepaw- Cream tom with black smudges and blue eyes**

**Queens:**

**Mintheart- Brown and tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother of: Brokenkit- Black she-kit with ginger markings and cool green eyes)**

**Cloverfur- (mother of Darkstar's kits: Darkkit- Black tom/ Creamkit- Black she-kit with cream paws/ Smudgekit- Cream tom with black smudges)**

**Elders:**

**Rosepool- Rose-ginger with creamy white swirls and watery blue eyes**

* * *

**Cave-In Spirits:**

**Bluefire- Blue-gray she-cat with blind blue eyes**

**Maple- Brown and white she-cat**

**Dove- White she-cat with green eyes**

**Swipe- Brown tom with blue eyes**


	16. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Two moons have passed, and Dawnkit is now Dawnpaw, and being trained by Tigerfur. Lately, Paleface has been having nightmares, also omens, about the worst possibilities of life that can happen at any time. When she wakes up from one, Paleface shakes and shivers in the warriors den. Next to her, Larkwing jolts awake as well, feeling her sister shake from all over. Sleepily, Larkwing asks, "What's wrong Pale-" she is interrupted by a tired yawn and goes on, "Paleface? Why are you so shaky and- er- stuff?"

"Nothing," Paleface lies, resting her head on her paws. "It's nothing." Then, she tries to close her eyes; however, the sight of her nightmare appears once more and she gasps quietly to herself. Then, she remembers Quillfang, and the thought comforts her. Quietly, she gets up out of her nest and pads outside of camp to shake off the omens. As she pads through, by the TreeClan border, she hears a sneeze. Stopping suddenly, she turns around and slowly stalks over to where she hears the noise. "Who goes there?" she dares to say.

"Paleface?" a friendly, familiar voice sounds from the bushes across the TreeClan border. Then, it turns loving, "Paleface, I was looking all over for you!" Realizing it is Quillfang, she daringly crosses the border and leaps on top of her mate. Licking him, he laughs loudly, "Paleface, you scared the ForestClan out of me!" Then, he chuckles again and says, "I was looking for you, because you were everywhere in my mind. How's the kit?"

"He's good," Paleface gets off of him slowly, letting him breath. "How did you know about him? Who told you?"

"Flamestar likes to announce the new kits every Gathering," Quillfang mews, sitting close to her. "Let's go to Four Stones and discuss this furthermore." Padding through the forest, they make sure they stay right on the border, to blend the scents perfectly, so it doesn't seem suspicious to either Clan. When they get to Four Stones, Paleface leaps on the TreeClan Stone and feels the wind buffet in her fur. Quillfang leaps beside her nuzzles her kindly, "So, what's his name? I thought I overheard him say Dawnkit, which is an amazing name, just saying. If it is, what made you think of that name in the first place?"

Giggling, Paleface puts her tail on his mouth to hush his voice. Then, she mews, "Yes, his name is Dawnkit. His spirit reminds me of something like the dawn, and I've been told he looks like the dawn, except in a cat version. I thought it was a powerful name, and knew it would make sense for him to be powerful."

"When will you tell him who I am? Or, who is father is?"

"I'm going to tell him when he is older," Paleface says, closing her eyes. "Maybe when he's a warrior, and if he ever asks. However, he doesn't seem that interested in knowing any of that, yet."

"What if he challenges you in front of the Clan?"

"I'll pretend to be punishing him outside of camp, but I'll really tell him there," Paleface looks straight forward. She's already had this planned out when Dawnpaw was born. She nuzzles Quillfang, "He's an apprentice now. Strong and healthy."

"Who's his mentor?"

"Pineleaf. She's great."

"Not as great as you," Quillfang purrs, loving his mate. Paleface nuzzles him, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks sweetly, facing her face-to-face, by leaning down since he is much taller.

"I just love you," Paleface smiles.

"I love you, too," Quillfang nuzzles his mate.

* * *

**Quillfang's POV**

Light beams through the forest trees and Quillfang opens his eyes. Beside him, he sees his mate sleeping soundlessly on the floor. Quietly, he lifts his body from the ground and peers over the branches that surround the Four Stones. Then, he sighs and licks Paleface's ear, while she sleeps. Then, he runs back over to camp, diving in a puddle of mud-water before entering camp to cover up his scent. In his mind, all he sees is Paleface. Paleface, Paleface, Paleface. Trying to ignore his feelings, he runs back into camp and sees Sagestar right in front of him. "Oh! Sorry, Sagestar."

"All is alright," Sagestar smiles kindly, then, wriggles her nose to the muddy scent coming from his fur. "What the ForestClan were you playing in, Quillfang?" Her voice is somewhat challenging, and Quillfang can sense a bit of suspicion within it and frowns.

"I fell into a puddle of mud," Quillfang shuffles his paws. "It was embarrassing. I thought someone would see me!" He tries to add a little bit of humor in his voice; however, Sagestar doesn't seem to take it that way. She just nods and leaves, looking back on her way out. Sighing in relief when she is out of earshot and sight, he pads back into camp and goes to the fresh-kill pile to eat. _I have a son... I am finally a father..._

* * *

**Paleface's POV  
**

Back in camp, Paleface listens to her kit practice climbing ledges on the Safe Ledge that is used for newly made apprentices. Every climb he makes, he will usually trip. Since he is part TreeClan, Paleface can tell it is hard for him to do this. He wants to leap and claw onto something straight, not stand on unsteady, hard ground that he cannot climb. From below, Pineleaf scolds, leading him too, "No, Dawnpaw! You have to- Oh not that way!"

"I'm trying!" Dawnpaw hisses, clawing the stone wall angrily. "I just- I just don't feel comfortable with climbing rocks."

"What do you feel like climbing?" Pineleaf easily climbs up the Safe Ledge to his position and looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, the other day, I found out that I could climb trees really easily," Dawnpaw meows. Paleface freezes, knowing that those words were the key to getting her and Quillfang in a large amount of trouble. Luckily, Pineleaf doesn't take it like that and just sighs. Dawnpaw does the same and climbs down to Paleface. Stubbornly and partly angrily, he hisses at her, "Can you climb trees real good, Paleface? Is that where I got it from, or did my- whoever he is- father do that?"

Shuffling her paws, Paleface lies, "I sorta climbed trees. But it must be somewhere in the family, or something. But you're doing very well, Dawnpaw."

"Oh yeah? You're blind!" Dawnpaw slams his hindquarters on the stone floor and sighs. "Sorry, I am just really angry with all of- all of this type of training."

"Stressful, hm?" Paleface sits beside her kit and presses against him. "Try being blind and doing that." She looks over to where she scents Nightpaw climbing on the Safe Ledge and smirks. "Want to see your mother climb this? I can give you some helpful tips, if you want." Her voice is challenging, and she slightly smirks.

"I'd love that!" Dawnpaw chirps.

"Ask Pineleaf."

Excitedly, Dawnpaw runs over to his mentor. Paleface hears the muffled question he asks and senses Pineleaf's unease. Then, she sighs and nods her head, and Dawnpaw runs back over to his mother happily. "She said yes! Show me your moves, mom."

Flexing her claws, Paleface leaps onto the Safe Ledge's beginning point. She mews, "Now, first, you must set your foot on the second to lowest ledge. Make sure your paw is securely on the tiny ledge so you don't lose it." Then, she puts her front paws on another ledge above her and leaves her free leg dangling from a-high. She mews, "Be sure you are always straightening out your back legs. Also, if you hang there, it'll only make it harder for you and you'll grow more tired. So make sure that you move quickly and sense around you for ledges. Remember to feel around the rocks, always. Got that?"

"Yeah! Now climb!" Dawnpaw mews cheerfully.

Smirking, Paleface nods and quickly puts paws up above her to continue her way up. Each ledge, she made sure that her back legs are always straightened and that she at least has a paw in the front and back on the ledges. She moves quickly up the Safe Ledge and reaches the top. Quickly, she whacks the rock off the hanger and skids back down. "How was that?" she pants.

"Amazing!" Dawnpaw's eyes are wide open. "I never knew you could do that."

"I was born CaveClan," Paleface mews, smirking. Then, she lies to encourage him, "And so were you."

Nodding confidently, Dawnpaw leaps back over to the Safe Ledge and begins to climb with his mentor's help. Then, a few moments later, he reaches the top with pure courage. When he is down, Pineleaf comes over to Paleface and hisses in a whisper, "How did you get him to climb that?!"

"Encouragement," Paleface's eyes shine. "That's all my son ever needs."


	17. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Bluefire'e POV**

In the cavern of the tunnels, Bluefire feels the cold chill coming from the Coldstone that lay in from of her. Her eyes shine, no matter her blindness, as the bright, blue-white light beams beautifully from the Coldstone that stands before her. Dove, who is beside her, touches Bluefire's shoulder with her tail tip and smiles kindly to her companion. As the Coldstone lights up, an image appears in front of Dove. In TreeClan, a she-cat is becoming pregnant and three little bright kits lay inside of the russet she-cat's stomach. One is a silver-and-black she-cat, a tom like Swipe, and a silver-and-white she-kit. Each are the rebirth of the cave cats, except for Maple.

While Bluefire watches, Dove asks her, "When you are reborn, you won't be blind. Is that what you are alright with, Bluefire?"

"Never," Bluefire grits her teeth. "I prefer to be a blind she-cat, as the life I had before. Will I know of my past?"

"No, not right away," Dove sighs, tail dragging on the ground as it swipes across the dirt. "Foxstrike shall be our mother. She is a brave, loyal warrior that was once raised by foxes as a kit. Not many like her, but she will be our mother no matter what."

"Why did ForestClan choose her?"

"She's just... different."

"I don't trust her," Bluefire's blind-blue eyes flash as she watches the she-cat pad across the TreeClan camp. "I've never liked TreeClan, so this will be even harder for me to cope with."

"Live."

As Dove spoke the words, Bluefire's body began to fade away. As it continues to disappear, Bluefire watches stars come from the ceiling and touch her fur and stop there. Soon, she is covered in stars and she looks around her. Then, something makes her fall from below. Whispers echo through her mind, or either in real life, _"Reborn, you shall be.__"_ Then, it all stops and she opens her eyes to a new world. Much different from her infinity in the tunnels. Light-filled.


	18. Chapter Fourteen

**Quick A/N: If you are in my forum, you might be wondering why the story changed from Pineleaf being the deputy, to Paleface being deputy. Well, the whole point of this story is to lead up to Paleface's glorious death, but Pineleaf was blocking that path. The story changed A LOT from here, but that's life and life does change roads XD. Anyways, continue to read and remember to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Paleface's POV **

Coughing erupts from the cavern of the leader's den, and Dawnshadow and Driftleap are constantly running in and out. Then, a wail of grief finally sounds from the den and Driftleap pads out before Dawnshadow. From his scent, there is grief and mourning, filled with too much sadness for even Paleface to bare. Beside her, Timberstrike lifts his head hopefully, then lowers it sadly when Driftleap gives a shake of grief. Deerfoot, who is beside Timberstrike, sobs quietly and presses her nose into her mate's fur slowly.

Since Paleface was close to Flamestar, the cause of his death makes her shiver in fear and grieve quietly to herself. Larkwing, who is dim-sided, asks loudly, "Is he alright or dead?" Of course, she really is asking the question like the dummy she sometimes can be.

Giving her a scornful look, Larkwing backs up slightly and dips her head in shame and mourning. Then, she wails aloud to show that she is grieving, then Deerfoot joins in slowly. Timberstrike, Paleface, then the whole Clan began to give slow wails of grief. From the den, Dawnshadow drags out the body of the flaming tom who was once leader. When his body is out, the closest cats to him run over and dig their noses into his fur dramatically, but truthfully. Slowly, Paleface approaches him and touches her nose into his fur, wishing him good luck on his journey to his real, true, and new home in ForestClan.

Now that some grieving is over, Timberstrike leaps on the Meeting Rock and announces, "Since Flamestar is now dead, I have to take full responsibility into caring for you all. As Flamestar would have it, he put me in this position to be leader. Now, I will follow that rule and take leadership with triumph. When I get back, I will appoint a deputy that will revail and put themselves into full responsibility. But first, I will appoint apprentices, to make this cat leader."

_Tigerfur,_ Paleface thinks, an image of the tremendous tom in her head. _He's gonna appoint Ratkit to Tigerfur, isn't he? Definitely not me._

As Timberstrike passes by with Driftleap and Dawnshadow, he mutters to Paleface, "Come with me, Paleface. I want you to see StarLake."

"I cannot see, though," Paleface points an angry claw at her eye, close to touching it. "I'm blind."

"Does that really even matter? You _will _see ForestClan."

"Go," Deerfoot encourages softly.

Looking over at her in shock, Paleface nods slowly and follows her father outside of camp. As the journey goes through, they finally make it to the Forest's Path, which Paleface heard from the elders as a perfect path of peace given by the ancestors of ForestClan. Every time a warrior, apprentice, kit, or anyone dies, a petal from one of the willow or aspen trees will fall from the perfect branches. Then, when a kit is born, a petal grows, and grows even more as that cat makes it through harsh stages.

As Paleface crosses the path, she feels the soft, perfect dirt that strokes against her pads. The little grass strands are kind, giving her a little tickle as she passes by it. One willow tree pats her on the back with a long strand, almost making her jump; however, she is in so much peace, that it does not make her move a muscle in shock or disturbance. Beside her, Timberstrike glares around, gasping at every sight; therefore, Dawnshadow and Driftleap pass through like it is their very own home or camp they know by heart.

When they reach StarLake, a vision pops into Paleface's mind of a starry lake in front of her. The lake holds the slightest memories of every cat. In the pool, or lake, petals and leaves from the willow and aspen trees lay around in perfect formation, floundering right above the water. Inside the lake, the reflection made it seem like the lake is made of stars itself. Then, the vision goes away.

Timberstrike, who stands side-by-side with his daughter, whispers, "Lap the water into your mouth. Hopefully, we will see one another in ForestClan, and you might see me be made a leader. Wouldn't that be great to see? You'd be lucky."

Slowly, Paleface nods and stares down at the water before her. She dips her head close to the water and quietly laps a few drips of the water. A tingle sends through her body and she sits down, then lying after a few moments of tiredness. After seconds of waiting, she is in another world. She looks around the area and sees trees from all over the place. Then, she turns around and sees her father standing in the middle of the clearing, not even noticing her. Every second by second, a cat will appear and touch their noses to Timberstrike, making him fall down in pain.

"No!" Paleface yells, being pulled back by a branch, that whispers words that she cannot understand at first.

Then, she notices the words coming from the tree, obviously not in her head, _"This is the leader's way. Stand still, Paleface."_

"How do you-" before she can finish, a last cat appears before Timberstrike, who is very familiar. Then, when she finally sees into the eyes of the former leader, she sees Emberstar, who gives the biggest life of Timberstrike. When Timberstrike closes his eyes, more cats appear around him and Paleface squeezes passed them to see her father anew.

Then, the cats chant, ignoring her and butting their elbows into her face as they cheer, "Timberstar! Timberstar!"

One cat notices her and hisses, "What are you doing here? You didn't die! You're not a medicine cat or leader! You're a nobdy! A blind warrior! Not even a warrior! Go away before someone sees you, fool!"

Backing up in shock, Paleface widens her eyes and falls into the depths of the real world. She opens her eyes back up and looks to her father, which she can no longer see. Dawnshadow whispers, "Welcome back, Timberstar."

"Father," Driftleap slightly cries and buries his nose into Timberstar's fur.

"Timberstar, hm," Paleface whispers to herself, glad to call her father with the last part of his name as a star.


	19. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen **

All of them begin to head back to camp, Paleface the last in the group. Since Dawnshadow is slightly angry with Paleface, she stays ahead, bragging about how proud she is to be standing next to the newest leader. Driftleap only purrs at them and nods in agreement at each compliment Dawnshadow gives to Timberstar. Of course, Paleface only flattens her ears and listens to noise the erupts from the three, which slightly annoys her. Also, it makes her feel something odd... Like... Jealousy... _Oh, come on, Paleface!_ she thinks. _At least you were allowed on the trip._

When they get back to camp, everyone rushes up to meet Timberstar with glee and joy. Deerfoot is one of the first, followed by Ratkit, Larkwing, and Tigerfur. Then, the rest of the Clan pours right on top of him, while Paleface keeps her distance. As Timberstar greets each cat, he coughs and leaps back on the Meeting Rock with a swift jump, which Paleface can barely feel from the ground movement from below. She feels his power as he lifts his head to speak his first few words as leader, "Greetings, CaveClan. I am Timberstar, former deputy of our brave Flamestar. I am your new leader."

The Clan pounds with noise, causing the cheers to echo throughout the caverns and caves. Then, he silences it with the wag of his tail and goes on, "As leader, I must make a brave warrior my deputy. Pineleaf, please step up to the Meeting Rock to be my loyal deputy of CaveClan."

In shock, Pineleaf slowly approaches the Meeting Rock and bows her head to Timberstar. Her young body is still fragile; however, Paleface's is even more, so she cannot judge her. Therefore, Pineleaf is smaller and thinner, almost as if she doesn't eat because of depression. Though, maybe Timberstar doesn't notice and it's only in Paleface's mind.

After Timberstar touches noses with Pineleaf, he goes back to the Meeting Rock and stands up high and tall. Then, he speaks boldly, "We have a new apprentice that must be named with a 'paw. Ratkit, step up to the Meeting Rock please."

Squealing with joy, Ratkit bounds passed Paleface and jumps beside her father. Eyes glowing, she waits for him to name her.

"Ratkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clanmates with even your own life?"

"I do."

"Then from now on, you shall be Ratpaw, and trained by Paleface."

Shocked, Paleface steps up beside her sister, touching noses with her softly. Words spill out like water from a stream, "I will train you the best I can... I won't give up or hold a grudge against you."

"Thank you, Paleface!" Ratpaw sobs happily. "I'm so glad you're my mentor."

"I can't believe that you're my apprentice," Paleface licks her ear. "I am glad that I have you as my apprentice."

Ratpaw purrs and presses her little body against mine in a friendly sister-loving way. Then, she whispers, "Can we get started?"

"Yes, we can," Paleface's eyes shine, no matter the dullness. "Let's go take a tour of the territory, shall we?"

Ratpaw nods happily and skips to the exit/entrance of the camp. She waits for her mentor, and sister, to come and runs out into the free world to glare around at the trees for the first time in her life.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

As the moments pass one by one, the blind she-cat gets utterly bored and pads around camp. Since Ratpaw did not listen to orders the other day, she is cleaning out the tics in the elders and grumbling. Because of this, Paleface no longer has anyone to train for the past few days. So, she's only bored. On the side, Paleface hears her son boasting about his final assessment with some other apprentices. Dawnpaw mews to the kits, "I am going to be a warrior today, and there's no stopping me! You got that, kits?"

"Yes, Dawnpaw!" the newborn kits salute in his "honor" and giggle right after in mockery. Annoyed, Dawnpaw leaves them to meet up with the other apprentices, which are like his own siblings.

"Yes, Dawnpaw," Nightpaw snickers evilly, saluting in a taunting tone. "Shows they have some respect for you, huh?"

"Shut up, Nightpaw," Dawnpaw's tail flicks angrily. Then, his face shifts towards the Safe Ledge and a challenge flashes in his bright eyes. "Race you to the Safe Ledge! Betcha I can beat you there!"

"Bet not!"

"Bet too!"

Laughing and growling, the two run off into the distance. Icepaw, who is watching them, keeps her distance and kindly tips her head to the side as she watches them go off. From her smell, Paleface and sense some love. Not brotherly love, but romantic love. Padding over, Paleface smiles down at the small apprentice and mews, "Do you find interest in anyone, Icepaw?"

Shocked, Icepaw retorts, "No, ma'am! Of course not..."

"You can tell me anything, Icepaw," Paleface purrs slightly, giggling a little.

"Well..." Icepaw shuffles her paws. "I have a little crush on Dawnpaw... But you won't want me to like him."

"Actually, I am very glad that he actually is nice enough to have someone like him," Paleface purrs in amusement. "Also, I like you very much. You're like a daughter to me and a great friend of mine. I'd accept you any time, if you asked me to go hunting with you."

"But you're a-"

Paleface quickly mews, "No, no! I mean, if I were Dawnpaw."

"Oh," Icepaw giggles and her mood brightens even more. "I see!" Then, she dips her head and sighs, "How do I get him to feel the same about me? I'm so worried about telling him and being rejected... It's bugging me an awful lot."

"Be yourself," Paleface smiles softly and presses close against what feels like her daughter. "If you're fake, he won't like how you are so... well, not real, I guess. Toms like she-cats that are free and not so locked up and under peer pressure. Tell him what you feel a little bit after the warrior ceremony on a hunting trip. Make sure the moments is perfect, and nowhere near awkward or anything. The awkward moment is before catching anything, too soon, or when someone messes up on their words. Ready your speech. Also, before you do this, look for signs of interest, too."

"What are they?"

"Staring, flirting, kindness, and sometimes even taunting. They have a weird way of expressing their love to you."

"I see," Icepaw nods happily at Paleface. "That's quite easy."

"If you say so."

Icepaw purrs and looks over at Dawnpaw, then her mentor. Her mentor is calling her every second, getting angrier and angrier by the moment. Sighing, Icepaw looks at her paws and mews, "I gotta go. We'll talk later, right?"

"Always," Paleface licks her ear and watches her pad away, even though she doesn't see it.

* * *

By the end of the day, Timberstar leaps up on the Meeting Rock and howls out the words to signal the Clan that it is time. Even though everyone is there, it seems to get an awful more busy, through what Paleface feels. Lifting her nose to smell around, Paleface finally catches the apprentices' scents. She purrs and puts her head back down to listen. Above, Timberstar announces, "Dawnpaw, Nightpaw, and Icepaw, it is time that you are made warriors." Their bodies step up to the Meeting Rock and they are ready. "Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clanmates with your life?"

"We do," they chorus.

"Then from now on, Dawnpaw, you are Dawncry," Timberstar begins, eyes closed in the feelings of the new warriors' lives. "Icepaw, from now on, you are Icetouch. Nightpaw, you are now Nightlight. You three will carry on the ways of the warriors. Tonight, you will sit in vigil alone, to guard the camp with your strength and powers of your training."

"Nightlight! Dawncry! Icetouch!" the Clan cheers happily, Paleface one of the first to begin.


End file.
